


Kinktober 2019

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cat/Human Hybrids, Clothing Kink, Collars, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Edging, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humiliation, Ice Play, Knotting, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Submissive Alpha, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Wax Play, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, kitten play, soft domming, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: Welcome to my first attempt at Kinktober!!! I'm starting early because IknowI'm going to get sidetracked eventually, so here we are! All prompts come from my tumblr, and a link to that is provided in the notes! There will be 31 prompts in total, and each of them will be reader-insert. Expect filth. ;)c I'm keeping the chapters short-ish because I'll never finish them otherwise, but I promise that all of them will be top-quality smut!!!! >:D





	1. Ai/Reader: Phone Sex + Soft Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! This is the first chapter of what will hopefully be a lot, and I want to thank everyone for reading!! I haven't really tried a challenge like this before, but hey, flexing my nsfw muscles can't be a bad thing~ This chapter is a soft one with no real warnings. The main kinks are phone/webcam sex and Reader being a sweet and soft dom, but nothing too intense! As mentioned in the description, all requests come from my tumblr; feel free to send in your own!
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

You lay down on your bed, booting up your laptop and opening the video chat app you’ve been relying on for the past couple of months. There are good sides and bad sides to dating an idol, and one of the bad ones is that Ai spends  _ way  _ too much time on tour. You understand that he has his job, of course, but his being gone so often does make sex... complicated. 

Which is exactly why video chat is such a lifesaver. It’s nowhere near the real thing, but when Ai is traveling all over the country for his shows, you just have to make do. And maybe a little more than ‘make do’. 

You click on Ai’s profile and start the call. 

“Good evening, sleepy,” you smile when Ai’s face pops up on the screen. His hair is a mess– nothing like the careful styling the public has to see–, his pretty blue eyes are lidded and drowsy, and it looks like he’s half nodding off where he sits. “Work wear you out today?”

Ai nods, yawning a bit. The private hotel room behind him looks nice. You  _ really  _ wish you could be there with him. “Yes, it did...” he mumbles, giving you a small smile. “However, I assure you I’m still ready.”

He gives you a look that makes it very clear what he’s talking about. You let your own grin sip onto your face. You’ve been waiting for this for days, for Ai to have the time for something intimate. Ai adjusts his laptop so that you can see more of him, the camera showing him curled up on his side, head cushioned on one arm. Even though he looks exhausted, you can already see him flushing from anticipation alone. 

“Good.” It’s the voice. The one that you  _ know  _ makes Ai weak in the knees. “I’m going to take plenty good care of you tonight. Consider it a reward for making it through today. Let’s see you.” At just those words, you can see the way he shivers. The blush on his face is almost innocent. 

Ai squirms a bit trying to get his shirt off, cutely uncoordinated compared to his stage presence. Some combination of exhaustion and arousal is sucking the grace right out of him, and it couldn’t be more precious. The way he wiggles his hips while getting his pants off is enough to make you feel just as flushed, his slender, inhumanly pale body the exact kind of sight you need after being away from him for so long. Even though you can’t touch him, this is  _ definitely  _ the next best thing. 

You strip off your own shirt, not bothering to push your pajama pants down yet. You’re more worried about getting Ai off before it gets too late. 

By the time Ai is fully stripped, his dick is already half-hard, perking up a bit from the situation alone. You’re reminded all over again of just how  _ pretty  _ this boy is. Even his dick is the perfect shade of pink. 

While you know that Ai’s body isn’t exactly human, even you can barely tell the difference. Even his dick looks perfectly realistic. It’s hard to believe sometimes that every part of him is synthetic. Ai slips his hand around his dick, and the soft whisper of a moan that leaves his lips reminds you that the way his nerves respond is very, very real. 

“Good boy. You can start stroking yourself. We’re just making you feel good tonight, no rush. You can talk to me.” You lean in a little closer, watching the way his expression shifts. He has to bite down on his lip at the first real stroke, already struggling to keep his noises to a minimum. Which is fair, considering that he  _ is  _ in a hotel room with the others nearby. 

“Let me... let me cum soon... okay? It’s already, al-already  _ sensitive _ ,” Ai all but whines, his voice going high and needy. It’s been about a week since you two were able to do anything, and you both know that he doesn’t get off without you. That he  _ can’t  _ get off without you. 

“Of course. Just keep going. I’ll talk you through it. You’ve been good for me all week, right? You’ll get your reward. I won’t be mean.”

You keep talking. Ai keeps sliding his hand up and down the increasingly pink, shiny skin of his cock. He’s so wet that you don’t think he’s going to need lube, pre dribbling down his skin in slick trails. On a thousand levels, you want to get your mouth on him. 

Ai’s noises shift from short, bitten off moans to high, breathy whines. That voice that enchants thousands on stage, twisted into the prettiest noises just for you. You know exactly how many of Ai’s fangirls would die to see him like this, and instead, it’s all for you. Ai’s hips jerk, thrusting his dick into the loose grip of his hand. You can  _ see  _ the full-body shudder that works through him at that bit of stimulation. He’s not going to last. 

“Cum for me, Ai. You’re okay. I want to see you, beautiful.” Your voice drops to the tone that brings goosebumps to Ai’s artificial skin. He’s a work of art, all flushed cheeks and scrunched-shut eyes, squirming on the sheets for you even when you’re hundreds of miles away. Even though you can’t touch him, this sight is stunning on every level. “I love you.”

That’s all it takes. With one quiet, drawn-out keen, Ai spills over his hand. White paints his fingers in messy steaks, his thighs shake, and his face goes impossibly more red as pleasure races through his nerves. 

You’re  _ soaked.  _ You’re going to have to change your underwear after this and spend, like, a whole hour getting off, but right now, your main focus is on how Ai collapses against the bed like strings have been cut. He’s exhausted and completely blissed-out from cumming, and you both know that he needs to sleep. 

“Ready for bed?”

“Wh-What about you?” Ai’s voice is unsteady. He’s so, so delicate when it comes to these things. 

“I’ll be fine. You need your sleep, and I have  _ plenty  _ of mental material now, anyway.” You give a wicked grin and watch the way Ai’s flushes up to his ears.  _ Cute.  _

Ai nods, looking rather like he’s going to pass out at any second, and with one last wish for you to sleep well, ends the call. As short as that was, you understand. The poor boy has an early morning and a long day ahead of him. He doesn’t need you keeping him up all night. 

...any more than you already do. 


	2. Masato/Reader: Aphrodisiacs + Bulges/Upskirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night? Yep! I'm proooobably getting manic right now, I haven't slept all night, and I feel like I could write like ten of these o3o I should and likely will sleep soon, but in the mean time, enjoy your smut! This chapter is another one with dom!Reader, this time preying on a very embarrassed Masato. Don't worry, he lightens up a bit ;) The main kinks are aphrodisiac use, slight clothing kink, and a lot of focus on how that particular piece of clothing highlights our boy's bulge. All of it is very, very consensual (despite a lot of embarrassment), so no warnings here! As with the last chapter, more requests can be made on my tumblr. 
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

“Open your mouth.”

Obediently, Masato lets his lips part. You cup his chin with one hand, slipping a little pink pill onto his tongue with the fingers of the other. Instantly, it begins to sizzle and dissolve, melting in the heat of his mouth.

He shivers, swallowing hard as the sweet taste bursts against his tongue. You see him lick his lips– just the tiniest flick of tongue. It won’t be long now before the aphrodisiac gets to work. Masato needs to  _ relax _ , is the conclusion you’ve come to. And what better way to get the poor boy to let go a bit than to dose him with something strong enough to make sure his dignity doesn’t get in the way even a little bit? It’s the perfect idea, really.

“Wh-When does it start working...?” Masato ventures, sounding painfully nervous. You scoot a little closer to him, almost in his lap, and lean up to kiss his cheek. You don’t know if it’s embarrassment making him so anxious, or just plain old nerves, but that kind of face won’t do at all. 

“Soon enough. Just breathe, okay? It’s not like it’s going to hurt.” You grin, this time kissing Masato on the lips, tasting traces of sweet left behind. 

Masato is wearing a casual, yet traditional yukata. As in, one with nothing at all underneath it. You can already see his dick starting to perk up under the thin fabric stretched over his lap. It’s obvious that when he gets fully aroused, he’s not going to be able to hide a thing. Masato follows your gaze down to his lap and gulps, clearly seeing the same view you are. 

So you distract him. You lean yourself in close, kissing up Masato’s neck, then following the softness with a gentle bite. Masato makes the  _ best  _ noise– a choked off little whimpery groan– and goes very tense underneath you. He’s feeling it already. Yeah, he’s  _ definitely  _ feeling it already. Honestly, you’re not sure just how badly the aphrodisiac is going to affect him. The directions said it varies by person, and it wasn’t that bad when you tried it out, but Masato... Masato is already red and panting. 

A few more kisses and bites, one pressed just under the curve of his jaw, and Masato’s dick is straining against his yukata, tantalizingly visible in the position he’s kneeling in. You can see the barest flashes of his thighs, and oh, that’s a view you want to take advantage of. 

You let the moment drag on, leaving a steady trail of marks up Masato’s throat and along what you can reach of his collarbone. The bulge under his yukata grows increasingly prominent, the outline of his dick very, very visible as he hardens. Masato must know just how slutty he looks like this because you can feel him tensing up and starting to squirm. 

Just to hear him whine, you run your fingers over that bulge for just a moment, tracing the outline of the head. Masato sucks in a desperate gasp, whole body trying to curl in around you. He must be getting awfully sensitive. Wouldn’t it be a  _ shame  _ if you took advantage of that?

“It’s... i-it’s getting hot,” Masato states, clearly trying not to look as desperate as he feels. Even his gaze is going glassy and unfocused. 

“That’s a good thing. You’re trying to relax, remember? Just let yourself feel good. I’m going to make you feel good.” With a grin that you’re well aware is bordering on wicked, you push Masato back. The drug makes him unsteady enough to fall easily, thighs spreading as he finds his balance. 

On his back, legs spread obscenely, the yukata is no longer doing much of anything to hide the former bulge. Now, Masato’s dick is fully exposed, pressing up against his belly with nothing in the way. 

When you lean in to get closer, Masato actually  _ squeaks.  _ His face goes even redder, his thighs trying to twitch shut around your shoulders. He knows exactly what’s coming, and that’s probably the most embarrassing part. You get your fingers around the sash of his yukata, unknotting it with ease and spreading the garment out of the way, exposing everything. 

Masato is flushed from his dick up to his chest, red spreading along his skin. He looks dizzy, like he can barely stay upright, and his cock is dripping pre without a single touch. How cute. Him looking like this, looking so  _ vulnerable  _ makes you want to devour him. You have the feeling he understands exactly how you feel. Masato looks down, pointedly away from you, caught somewhere between all-consuming arousal and utter shame. 

“Stop with that face. I’m not making fun of you. You’re  _ pretty.  _ Can I suck you off? I want to. You know I want to.” 

With every word, you scoot in closer, pressing yourself up against Masato’s stomach and tracing your fingertips along his inner thighs. Masato shivers all over, but doesn’t say no. 

“Come on. Ask for it. I need to know you want it.”

Masato swallows hard, eyes fluttering closed. The pink haze in his system makes him sway even leaning back, fingers curling against the tatami. After a slow, shaky breath, he finally gets out the words. 

“Please do it... I w-want it.” It’s all he needs to say... and probably all he can get out in the first place. 

Your sweet, proper boy would find it so difficult to say those things normally– at least without being worked to the very edge first. The aphrodisiac must be doing good things to his head, making him all soft and eager and relaxed for you. This is exactly what you wanted to see. This is Masato’s slutty side when he doesn’t have anything holding him back. 

So you give him exactly what he’s wanting. Slipping down on your knees, kissing a slow trail down Masato’s inner thigh, you finally get to the part you’ve been waiting for all this time. 

Masato shivers, painfully sensitive even when all you’ve done is breathe on him. The drug is heightening the sensation from every nerve, you’re sure. You can’t wait to see how he’ll react when you actually get your mouth on him. His blushy, needy face already looks absolutely perfect. 

Once again, Masato’s lips part. His tongue flickers out over them, a dizzy, glazed look falling over his face. You run one nail up the underside of his cock, and the noise that leaves him is downright shameless. 


	3. Natsuki/Reader: Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three updates!!! Yay!!! :D I'm having fun with these, like, a _lot_ of fun. This chapter is another sweet one, nothing too extreme, but it focuses around my absolute favorite boy so I was THRILLED about writing it. The main kink here is that Natsuki is huge compared to Reader and Reader loves this. Yay, size difference! I'm hoping to get another couple of chapters out today, and as mentioned before, requests for these can be made on my tumblr. (Yes, I'm going to include that bit on every chapter.)
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

Natsuki’s hands are bigger than yours. His fingers can wrap all the way around your wrist with room to spare. You barely go up to his shoulder, and when you’re standing next to him, you’ve never felt quite so tiny. The boy is built thick, even if you don’t think he weighs quite enough as it is. 

(Idol jobs. All of them have to stay so  _ skinny. _ )

You know that Natsuki is more than a little uncomfortable with just how big he is. For all he talks about the benefits of being able to reach high shelves and how happy he is to be able to hug everyone, it’s pretty obvious that he’s not fond of being quite so huge. Tiny and cute. The main reason why he squeezes everyone shorter than him that crosses his path. 

At this point, you’re pretty sure he’d accept a body swap with Syo if given the chance. You’re pretty sure that  _ both  _ of them would like that idea. 

Natsuki has to lean down to kiss you, ducking his head to meet your lips. He’s just gotten home, you’ve just cornered him in the bedroom, and you’ve been stewing all day on a very promising idea indeed. 

“Let me take charge?” you breathe against his lips. Natsuki whines. He’s a sub down to his core, really. 

You push him back down to the bed, and even though you both know that he’s so strong he’s only moving with you, it draws a flush to Natsuki’s cheeks. For just a moment, you think about what it would be like if he was shorter than you, if you really could push him around like a doll. The idea is electrifying. You have to shove the thoughts down quick. The reality is right here, and you have other plans for now that won’t wait. 

Wrapping your own fingers around Natsuki’s wrists– there’s a good inch of space between them– you pin Natsuki’s arms above his head. He shivers hard, tipping his head back in a deliciously submissive motion. How cute. He’d love to hear that, of course, which means you really should say it.

“You’re cute, Nattchan. You’re really, really cute.”

That gets a whine, Natsuki ducking his face sideways against the sheets and squirming underneath you. He’s going pinker. The ‘cute’ card is one that pretty much always works. 

“Keep them there,” you tell him, letting go of his wrists in favor of going for his pants. It doesn’t take long at all to get them over his hips, taking his underwear with them and leaving him totally exposed. Even Natsuki’s  _ dick  _ is huge. It makes you sort of sad that you know he’d rather have something small and pretty instead. 

You leave his shirt on on purpose. It’s one of his bigger ones, almost baggy even around his broad frame. You can imagine that the oversized feel to it will make him feel at least a little bit small. 

Squirting some lube from the bedside table into your hand, you get your fingers around Natsuki’s dick, giving it a few testing pumps. Natsuki whines and wiggles his hips, desperate already. You chide him for being needy with a little laugh and he thrusts into your hands involuntarily. Poor thing is already, so, so worked up. You’re going to enjoy this. 

“Anything to say to me, cutie? You know I’m going to ride you til you’re can’t take any more. How about my pretty boy asks nicely for it?”

Natsuki’s mouth slides open around a little pant. He squeezes his eyes shut, somewhere between embarrassed and desperate for more, and finally gets the words out. “Pl-Please ride me... I want it. You’re so nice to me, please? I just want to make you feel good too...”

Your heart surges in your chest. Even like this, Natsuki is the biggest sweetheart you’ve ever known. His pretty green eyes are fixed right on you now, forcing them open despite the need making him squirm. 

Pushing your skirt down over your hips, you move to straddle Natsuki’s. He’s keeping his wrists obediently over his head even though you can tell he wants to touch you, and that little show of self-control is going to get him somewhere. He’s being good for you. ...well, he’s kind of always good for you, not counting Satsuki, so that’s not exactly news. Still, he’s fucking  _ cute  _ and you’re going to enjoy watching him squirm. 

You lower yourself down on the deliciously thick cock slowly spearing into you, angling it just right to drag against the most sensitive spots inside of you. Natsuki makes a noise like he’s dying, absolutely shaking with the effort not to thrust up hard. He’s sensitive. He’s  _ always  _ sensitive, and you’re going to exploit that in every way possible. 

Natsuki is massive underneath you. It hurts your thighs a bit to get them fully spread around his hips. Even from this angle, it’s so, so obvious that he’s bigger than you. You think about his hands on your hips, leaving fingerprint bruises nearly from end to end. 

Yeah, you can be a little lenient here. 

“You’re s-so pretty... Y-You’re precious... Pl-Please  _ move. _ ” A steady stream of praise and pleading is slipping out of Natsuki’s mouth, probably unintentionally. You raise your hips and drop them just to hear him squeak.

“Hands on my hips, please. I’m giving you permission to move them.” He obeys instantly, gripping at your hips like he’s afraid to let go, like the skin-on-skin contact is the only thing grounding him. “You look so cute like this, Natsuki. If I’m pretty, you’re the one who’s gorgeous.”

Natsuki actually moans at that, thrusting up inside of you before you can stop himself. He’s so strong that you all but bounce his lap, his hips alone lifting you with relative ease. 

_ Holy fuck that’s hot.  _


	4. Ren/Reader: Lingerie + Sexual Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter today!!!! :D Is this pace going to continue? Hopefully! This chapter is more humorous than the first three, but still absolutely filthy. Ren is a brat and gets what's coming to him, basically. Reader is having fun with this. The main kinks here are lingerie and sexual frustration, but there are shades of jealousy and brat taming as well! As usual, more requests can be made on my tumblr. 
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

You’re well aware that Ren’s tolerance for sexual frustration is next to zero. Which is exactly why teasing him is so much  _ fun.  _

So you  _ might  _ have kind of been messing with him for a while. Like, close to two weeks now. Because you have no self-control when it comes to seeing your boyfriend squirm. You swear you’re not mean. 

But you do know your limit, and two weeks is it. For the last five days, you dropped a little bit of a hint that Ren wasn’t to get himself off either. And by dropping a hint, you mean you straight-up told him. You’re assuming that he listened, considering that he wound up with a pretty sizable tent in his pants just from seeing you in a rather short skirt the other day. 

It’s a real confidence-booster to see Ren get so worked up with so little effort from your part. Slipping on lingerie in anticipation of bringing your little game to an end, for now, is an even bigger one. The dark, wine-red lace slides up over your hips in a whisper-soft brush of fabric against your skin. The panties cover precious little– the bra even less so. It’s a pretty daring ensemble, all in all, and one that you know is going to drive Ren  _ crazy.  _ After five days of nothing, this is basically going to be assault. 

You struggle not to start evil-laughing. This is going to be glorious. 

The door to your apartment opens and you hear Ren’s familiar footsteps coming down the hall. You lay back on the bed in a pose that you hope is sufficiently sexy and do your best to wipe the grin off your face. 

Ren steps inside, his eyes land on you, and every part of him freezes. 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” he asks, sounding somewhere between tired and hopeful. “Are you going to work me up again for nothing, hm? Are you having fun watching me squirm?” Ren makes a very good effort to sound tired of being teased, but you know better. You know  _ way  _ better. 

“Nah, I’m done messing with you for now. ...sort of. If you can do what I say tonight, I’ll let you cum, okay? And I’ll knock it off with the teasing for a while too.” You stretch back, knowing very well that the pose pushes your tits up at an obscene angle. You can  _ see  _ the way Ren swallows, his eyes flickering lustfully over your almost-bare body. 

“Very well, my lady,” Ren smirks, trying very hard to sound confident. You note with no small amount of satisfaction that his voice is unsteady. He crosses the room, kneels on the bed beside you, and goes to touch.

“Nope~ You’re not getting it that easy. Come on, pretty boy. Get those clothes off. I wanna see just how desperate I’ve made you.” You know you’re kind of being an ass. At this point, you really don’t care. Ren obeys you with his smirk a little more strained, sliding out of his clothes with practiced grace. Such a shame that he  _ knows  _ how sexy he is. 

Ren gives his hips an obscene roll when he finally gets his underwear off, thrusting slowly into empty air. You don’t know how much of that is genuine desperation and how much is just show, but you really don’t care. You’re going to make him cry regardless of how much he’s tempting you.

You kiss him after that, straddling his thigh and grinding against it with only the lace of your panties separating your skin from his. Ren moans into the kiss when his dick slides against your stomach, already achingly hard. Two weeks of being denied from you must be taking its toll. Five days of obeying your orders even more so. He’s so worked up. He’s downright desperate. _Poor thing. _

When Ren slides his hands up your ribcage, cupping your lace-covered chest, you don’t complain. His fingers roll over your nipples, scraping the soft lace against the tender skin. You bite his lip in retaliation. 

Ren yelps into your mouth at the sudden sharpness, thrusting up against your stomach entirely involuntarily. You grind your crotch against his thigh in return, already feeling slick underneath where skin and fabric meet. You know he wants to touch you. You know you want to touch  _ him.  _ Such a shame that you want to make him suffer just a little bit longer. 

Just to return the favor, you get your hands on Ren’s chest, massaging over the lean muscle of his pecs before pinching one nipple between your nails. The sound Ren makes can only be described as desperate, a near-growl slipping into his tone when it’s nowhere near enough. 

“Quit  _ teasing  _ me,” he hisses against your throat, ducking his head to suck bites up your skin. “Come on, I can’t take this. You’ve been acting like such a slut all week, and now you’re taking it out on me. It’s not  _ fair. _ ”

And there he is being whiny. What. A. Shame. The words don’t have any real bite behind them– just a needy sort of desperation that makes your stomach clench. He’s acting like a brat because you’re not giving him what he wants, and damn if that doesn’t make you just want to deny him more. Sweet boy must be  _ so  _ frustrated by now. Why, you think he’d cum if you so much as touched his cock for real. It would be so easy. 

“Don’t talk to me like that. If you sass me, you’re not going to get what you want. ...at least, not until I feel like it.” 

You’re the one smirking now.

Ren grits his teeth and  _ whines,  _ squirming against you. He sucks a series of marks into your neck, clearly pleading for you to give in to your own arousal and do what he wants. You can feel him dripping against your stomach, cock drooling a steady stream of sticky pre. 

Are you going to humor him? Eventually. Is he going to have to work for whatever you give him, now that he’s been a brat?

_ Absolutely.  _


	5. Ranmaru/Reader: Stockings/Socks + Collar/Leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly a fan of writing maledom, but oh well. I think I did a decent job at least -w- I'm gonna try to get more stuff out tonight yet, so expect updates soon!! I wanna get through these prompts super fast~ :D This chapter's kinks are stockings/socks, collars/leashes, kitten play, and mild humiliation. Ranmaru is the dom here, so all you bottoms out there should enjoy this one~

The pink and white striped stockings hug your thighs, the thin, silky fabric stretching over your skin as you kneel. You’re wearing nothing but those, a pair of white panties, and a cat-ear headband. 

Well, that and a deep red collar with a leash attached. 

Ranmaru sits above you, lounging lazily in his chair. Despite the casual posture, his eyes are intense, all but glowing with arousal. You’re on your hands and knees on the ground, trying to hold onto whatever dignity a person in a sexed-up kitty costume can. You’re sort of surprised that he didn’t spring for a tail buttplug just to humiliate you further. 

“C’ mere, kitten,” Ranmaru says, voice low. He crooks one finger at you and gives a light tug to the leash in his hand, pulling at your collar. 

You move to scoot forwards a bit, inch over to his feet, but Ranmaru shakes his head. “Uh uh. Kittens don’t kneel like that. Hands and knees, got it? I want to see your ass in the air.” He’s enjoying this. You grit your teeth a bit and try not to think about how wet you already are. 

Obediently, you shift your weight, getting on your hands and knees for real. The thigh highs slide against your legs with the movement, panties pulling tight over your ass. The pair is  _ tiny,  _ barely covering anything to begin with– much less when you’re sticking your ass in the air and crawling around like a cat. Your cheeks flush. This is downright humiliating, and seeing the distinct bulge in Ranmaru’s pants is just making it worse. 

Thinking that this might be considered cruel and unusual punishment, you crawl over to Ranmaru’s feet just like he ordered, pausing to bump your forehead against his leg so he can’t get a good look at your face. Your toes curl in your socks as you shift your weight, trying very hard not to think about what you must look like all dressed up and on your knees. 

“That’s a good kitten,” Ranmaru all but purrs, running a hand through your hair. You squirm. This is just plain demeaning, but you’re still heating up. “You know how to come when you’re called, huh?”

You almost say something back, but remember the rules just in time. 

Kittens don’t talk. 

Face burning, you press your head a little harder against Ranmaru’s leg. He scritches at your scalp for just a moment longer, acting weirdly affectionate for the scene you’re in. But then, just as you were expecting would happen, he leans down far enough to squeeze your ass. 

“My kitten looks good like this. Maybe I should get you a tail next time.” Called it. “Come on, kitty. Give your pretty ass a shake for me.”

Still determined to be obedient, you give your rear what you hope is a seductive shake, which only succeeds in making the panties ride up farther, digging into your crotch. Which, you’re pretty sure there’s an actual wet spot forming by now. The humiliation is  _ really _ starting to get to you. 

Ranmaru finally lowers himself from the chair down to the floor, settling in right beside you. You can  _ feel  _ him grinning without having to look up. Good for him. He’d better be enjoying the show. Next time, if you have your way,  _ he’ll  _ be the one wearing the stupid cat costume and mewing for you. The thought almost makes you laugh, but Ranmaru cuts that train of thought right off by slipping two calloused fingers underneath the panties and right into your cunt, forcing themselves in deep right away.

You squeak despite yourself, hips bucking. You’re wet enough that his fingers slide through your juices like nothing, pushing slickly against the inside walls of you. It’s a struggle not to collapse. You wind up dropping to your elbows, ass in the air for real this time, squirming and moaning as Ranmaru seems intent on fingering you until you squeal. 

“That’s a good kitty,” he smirks. “Your mews are awfully cute. You look like such a slut with your ass in the air, moaning like this for nothing but fingers. Don’t you have any shame left in you?”

Not anymore, and Ranmaru’s the one taking it from you. 

The fingering continues, Ranmaru getting rougher, stretching his two fingers apart until you’re loose enough for him to slide a third one home. You really,  _ really  _ hope he’s going to consider you to be ready soon. 

With his other hand, Ranmaru goes for your clit, grinding his thumb against it in harsh circles. The noise you make at that can only be described as a mewl, your whole body trying to curl in around the source of pleasure. Somehow, you find the willpower to keep yourself on your knees. 

“C-Come  _ on _ ,” you whine at last. “Just p-put it in me... I’m r-ready, so hurry uuuuup...” Your voice is shaky even to your own ears. You sound wrecked, and you haven’t had any more than fingers. Your face burns viciously. You groan and squirm, wiggling your hips in the hopes of tempting Ranmaru to just stick it in already. You can’t wait any longer. 

Slick drips down out of your cunt, leaking down your thighs in sticky trails. You’re wet enough that it reaches your stockings, soaking the pink and white fabric with clear fluid. Ranmaru’s fingers make wet, humiliating sounds with every thrust into you. 

“Fine, fine. Since you’re drooling for it, I’ll get to the good part.” Ranmaru’s fingers vanish from your cunt. You resist the urge to whimper.

He gets a grip on your thighs, spreading them and revealing just how soaked you are, then slips his fingers under the crotch of your panties and pulls them to the side. You shiver, feeling Ranmaru line the tip of his dick up with your entrance. His hands move to your hips, forcing you into place. Like a good little kitten, you mew and beg for him to finally put it inside. 


	6. Syo/Reader: Orgasm Denial + Femdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!!! :D I'm having a bit of a rough day, so I have slowed down a little bit, but I'm still trying! I've gotten a ton of lovely requests from y'all, and I know that writing them all out is going to be a delight. My goal is to include as many characters as possible before repeating stuff... especially because there have been some distinct favorites XD Expect more soon!
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

This... is not what you’re used to. Typically, you’re the bottom in this relationship. You’re not the slightest bit afraid to admit that. Syo is an excellent boyfriend and an excellent top, and you’ve never had a single problem with letting him take over and make both of you feel good. 

Which makes it all the weirder when the reins are handed over to you. Syo was the one to propose the idea, even though you’d kind of been thinking about it too, and you were too flustered (and turned on) to say no. Take over for a night. Do the same kind of things Syo does to you so that he can know what it’s like in your place. Because. Because your manly, tougher-than-everyone boyfriend wants to submit to  _ you.  _

The concept is still sort of staggering, even with Syo on his knees in front of you, red-faced and with a loose grip on his cock. You’re perched on the bed above him, legs crossed as you try not to squirm. Syo’s beautifully flustered face is getting to you a lot more than you would have thought. It’s like he can barely look at you, and that’s kind of  _ doing things  _ for you. 

“What now?” Syo pants, hips rocking the tiniest bit. He’s stroked himself to the edge once already. You stopped him right when he was starting to get worked up. “I’m still–” He swallows. “I’m still pretty close.”

“Wait a bit. I don’t want you to cum y-yet.” For all you’re trying to be the dom here, your voice is shaking. That’s just plain embarrassing. 

You take a moment to look at Syo a little more carefully while he composes himself. He’s flushed up to his ears, pupils dilated, eyes clouded over with arousal. He’s completely naked, every inch of his surprisingly toned body on display for you to take in. And there’s a lot for you to take in. Finally, and most appealing of all, Syo’s cock is downright  _ red,  _ swollen and straining against his belly when he finally takes his hand away, sucking in a breath that makes his narrow chest heave. 

Biting his lip a bit, Syo squirms back and forth on his knees. He’s not used to having to put anything off in these moments. The most of that that’s ever really happened is when he waits to finish until he’s gotten you off first. So this is new for both of you. You’re kind of not getting over that. 

“Okay. Keep going. But stop before you cum this time too,” you say, trying to sound commanding. You feel sort of stupid. 

“You know,” Syo says as his hand starts moving again, “you can act like yourself still. You don’t have to be all tough. Say things how  _ you  _ would, not how y-you think you h-have to.” Syo’s voice breaks on the last couple of words, going shaky as his hips thrust up, pushing his cock through his fist. You can see the way he swallows, grip trembling just slightly. 

Okay.  _ Okay.  _ You’re the one who swallows, then, letting your shoulders drop. Maybe it would be better if you quit trying to act tough. It really isn’t coming naturally to you to be all commanding and intense. 

So you ease yourself off the bed and onto the floor beside Syo, bringing yourself down to his level. Syo opens his mouth again, but you kiss him before he can say anything, dragging your nails lightly over the back of his neck just to feel him shiver. This is already more your style. 

“Alright. I’ll be a little more personal.” You smile, meeting his pretty blue eyes. “I’ll take over for now.”

You nudge Syo’s hand away from his cock, replacing it with your own. Instantly, he bucks up into your hand, a suppressed groan escaping his throat. He must be  _ way  _ more worked up than you were thinking. 

Maybe you being in charge like this really is getting to him.

You stroke Syo’s cock for a few short moments, twisting your fingers around the head teasingly. It’s not long at all before you notice his thighs starting to shake, his hips rolling in little circles every time your fingers drag just right. Your own cheeks are burning by now. This is  _ incredible.  _

And then, when you can feel Syo’s dick twitching just right against your fingers, just moments away from bursting, you let go entirely. 

“Come  _ on, _ ” Syo almost whines. You try not to gape. Syo.  _ Your  _ Syo. Whining desperately because of something you did. The concept is staggering, but the heat between your legs already says that you can’t get enough. Just for that, you’re not going to be so easy on him anymore. Just because of that, a downright wicked smirk slides across your face. 

“Sorry, but I’m not letting you cum yet. You’re just too gorgeous like this. You know, the face you make when I let go is  _ so  _ handsome.” The words come out before you really know what you’re saying. 

In response, Syo goes absolutely crimson, looking away quickly. 

Something in your stomach goes hot. He’s so embarrassed he can’t look at you. You get your fingers around his cock again and he actually  _ moans,  _ nails digging into the carpet as he tries not to move. 

Suddenly, you think you can do this. What will Syo be like after a couple more rounds of denial? Will you get even more needy little noises out of him? Will he  _ beg _ ? The possibilities are making you dizzy. Is this what Syo feels like when you’re the one squirming and whining for him?

You tease at the slit of Syo’s cock, delighting in the sharp, desperate gasp that leaves him. A press of your fingers draws a whine and a spurt of pre, hot and sticky against your skin. You kiss him again because you can, eating up the whimpers that slip out of him when you tease one fingertip at the little web of skin right under the head. Syo’s hips rock into your hand desperately, his hands going to your shoulders on instinct. 

He can barely keep still, barely keep from shoving up into your hand and pushing himself towards the edge. And yet, he’s obeying you perfectly. 

You think that you could get very used to this. 


	7. Vampire!Otoya/Reader: Fangs + Dry Humping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt, complete~~ As a long-time member of the Diabolik Lovers fandom, this was _fun_. Like, probably more fun than it should have been. OwO I love writing vampire stuff by now. Especially subby vampires. Sub vampires are a very good. But anyway! Enjoy a very cute Otoya!!! 
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

Otoya’s lips are cold against yours. He’s like a moving corpse– one with a thousand-watt smile and boundless energy. Which is a  _ weird  _ combination. The vampire says he loves you, says he couldn’t live without you anymore, but you have your doubts. It’s not like he’s alive at all. 

But when you’re staring into Otoya’s amber eyes, watching his eyelids flutter as he leans into the kiss, it’s hard to feel anything but affection. 

Monster or not, he’s  _ cute.  _ You run your nails down his back, scraping over the fabric of his white dress shirt, hanging off his shoulders in a look that screams  _ wrecked.  _ Otoya’s hair is mussed, sticking up in wild spikes and tufts. He’s blushing more than you would have assumed the undead could. You’re pretty sure that’s the beginnings of an erection against your thigh. He’s leaning over you, half in your lap and pressing into your space like he can’t get enough. He’s so close you can barely breathe. 

“You’re pretty like this,” you say because you apparently have no brain to mouth filter. It’s true, though, and you don’t try to take it back. Especially not when Otoya’s face goes a couple of shades redder. 

“Y-You’re  _ gorgeous _ ,” he gets out. “Humans are so pretty and warm. I know you don’t really want to be here, but... but I can’t let you go.”

Yeah, you were kind of kidnapped off the streets by one of this vampire’s friends. And you’re not happy about it. But thinking about that kind of thing detracts from how cute your vampire is. And how good the sex is. Both of those things have been pretty good reason for you to stay. 

“Quit talking and kiss me more.” The words are harsh, but you say them with a smile. Otoya’s eyes go appealingly wide. He squirms against you a bit, and yep, that’s for sure a hard-on down there. 

Obediently, Otoya moves on to kissing your neck, licking cool stripes up your skin with his tongue and the barest prickle of fangs. He could kill you. You both know he could. The thrill of that, of having a real-life monster curled around you desperately leaves you so hot you can barely stay still. Despite yourself, you moan into a particularly sharp nip– still not quite enough to draw blood. Otoya lets out a matching whine. You’re well aware that it’s all but torture for him to be so close to your blood without a taste. 

“C-Can I bite you...?” he asks almost nervously, cold breath coming in puffs against your skin. “You smell really good. I, I c-can’t hold back much longer.” Obviously. The poor boy is all but panting, and the scent of you is all that’s doing it. What a power trip. You have such a cute vampire, all soft eyes and asking nicely to sink his sharp little teeth into your neck. 

You hum, tipping your head back just to tease him. You feel a distinct twitch against your thigh. Aw, he really must be getting desperate. You get a hand into Otoya’s hair, scratching his scalp with blunt nails. He leans into the touch, all but moaning. Weirdly, you note that his hair is  _ soft.  _

“Mm, go ahead. But be careful. I want you to be gentle, not bite into me like a chew toy.” Once again, you grin, seeing the humor in your own words. Otoya whimpers in response, sucking a dark spot on your throat. 

Otoya slips his fangs into your neck a moment later. The pain, sharp and hot, races up your spine like fire. It hurts for all of a second before whatever’s in his saliva dulls the ache into a steady throb. Vampires. Their biology will never cease to amaze you, even with one right in front of your eyes. Oh well. Things like what exactly Otoya is doing matter less when the twin points of pressure at your neck start to feel good. 

He’s moaning out loud by now, starting to rock his hips against your thigh. Your own gasps are mingling with his little noises. You think that they match rather well. The steady flow of bloodloss makes you dizzy in the best of ways, something not-quite-pain sending every nerve in your body alight. Your underwear is probably soaked by now. You can  _ feel  _ the slickness. 

You have no idea why this feels so good. It’s probably some kind of vampire magic, and you hate that almost more than if it was just you. 

“S-Sorry–” Otoya chokes out when it becomes very, very obvious that he’s humping your leg at this point. You think he might be more turned on by the biting than you are. “I can’t  _ stop _ .”

“Then keep going,” you smirk, setting your hands around the sharp outlines of his hip bones. “I don’t mind. I like seeing you desperate.” Even though your own voice is shaky, Otoya doesn’t seem to notice. He makes the cutest whimpering noise and thrusts a little harder, clothed erection pushing determinedly over your thigh. 

He’s not sucking as much blood now, just clinging onto you with his fangs embedded in your neck, rocking his hips against your leg with increasing speed. He’s going to cum like this. You’re going to have a real-life vampire spilling in his pants just from a little friction and the taste of your blood. You’d laugh if you didn’t think a moan would come out instead. 

Finally, with just a few more forceful thrusts, Otoya goes still. He shivers all over, biting down hard and keening against your neck as his hips shudder and twitch. You can feel the wet spot forming in his pants, just as cold as the rest of him. Your neck hurts a lot more than you wanted it to. 

Otoya’s little noises die down slowly. He sounds delicious, all quiet and desperate. You want to kiss him again. You want to taste your blood on his lips. You want to do a lot of things, all to see Otoya squirm. 

“There. Was that so bad?” You pat Otoya’s head again, combing through the scarlet fluff of his hair. He must be embarrassed to death. 

Neither of you mention the way he’s still clinging to you. 


	8. Reiji/Reader: Sex Toys + Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, but the next one is done!!! :3 I'm still trying to push through these fast, so expect more soon~ I don't have too much to say on this one other than that Reiji deserves all the love and praise, and in my fics, he's going to get it :3c Enjoy the boy getting taken care of! (And kiiiind of overwhelmed)
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

You sit between Reiji’s spread thighs, trying to pretend that he doesn’t look quite as nervous as he does. The situation is supposed to be a fun one– experimentation and trying something new. Instead, there’s a certain look in Reiji’s eyes that shows something very much not arousal. 

“You’ll be fine,” you say, trying to sound reassuring. Running a hand up the Reiji’s inner thigh, you give a (hopefully) comforting smile.

“Of course I will~ You’re gonna take good care of me, right?” Reiji forces a smile in return, glaringly bright even though parts of it don’t quite reach his eyes. He’s trying so, so hard to convince you that he’s okay. 

To you at least, what you’re about to do isn’t that bad. But you suppose that even a simple vibrator up the ass of someone who never even considered the thought before a couple nights ago  _ would  _ be pretty intimidating. You’re still mildly surprised that Reiji hasn’t even tried anything...  _ back there,  _ but you’re pretty sure he’s not lying. Either way, it’ll be a new and enlightening experience for both of you. 

You just wish that he didn’t look so  _ nervous.  _

Time to start. You squirt a decent amount of lube onto your fingers, trace a light, teasing circle around Reiji’s hole, and listen to the sharp gasp even that light touch gets you. A few more gentle motions, and you can feel Reiji’s breath picking up. Maybe it’s just that the feeling is so new. 

Or, more likely, your boyfriend is a total bottom. If it is the latter, this is going to be a fun time for both of you. Now you’re  _ really  _ excited. 

“Come on... I won’t break,” Reiji teases you, still grinning. You choose not to point out how fragile that smile looks. You slip the first finger inside instead, paying more attention to how that motion makes Reiji tense up. 

From there, it’s a matter of slow, careful stretching. Reiji’s noises go slowly more sharp and desperate, shifting from little gasps and intakes of breath to soft, needy moans and near-whines. Two fingers in and his hips are squirming. You  _ probably  _ don’t need more than that (the toy is pretty slim), but you want to be safe. The third finger gets the loudest sound yet... and a solid attempt to press his hips back against your hand. Reiji’s flushed down to his chest, already panting. It’s easy to tell he’s enjoying this. 

“Okay, I’m gonna put it in now,” you tell him, pulling your fingers out and wiping them off on the little towel you brought. “You’re plenty stretched, so nothing should hurt.” At the word ‘stretched’, Reiji almost finches, going a shade or two redder. Cute. He’s so embarrassed, and you’ve barely started. 

“Got it! I’ll tell you if anything feels weird, right?” Clearly trying to look teasingly enthusiastic, Reiji wiggles his hips, squeezing his thighs around your waist a bit. He’s making a good attempt to lighten the mood, probably to distract from how anxious he’s still feeling. You let him get away with it while you’re lubing up the vibe. He won’t be nonchalant for long. 

“Yep. You tell me if anything’s bad.” Before you slip the toy in, you give Reiji’s cock– hard and swollen-red– a few quick pumps, loving the way he all but whimpers, eyes fluttering shut as his head tips back. 

You line the toy up with Reiji’s hole, grinning at the way he pushes back against it. Someone’s liking this. Reiji’s thighs are trembling around your hips, and you can see the muscles in his belly twitching when you slip the first inch or so of the toy inside. 

Two more inches slide in, then the last one. The vibe is fully inside of him, base resting innocently against his ass. Reiji is squirming, panting a bit, and you already can’t wait until you can turn this thing on. Experimentally, you give the toy a couple of mini-thrusts, pulling the first inch in and out. Each movement earns you a sharp jerk from Reiji, even his cock twitching against his belly. He’s not looking at you anymore, eyes tightly shut. 

“Hey. You’re doing really good,” you start on a weird sort of instinct. “You’re taking it so well. It’s your first time, and the whole thing went in easy. That’s amazing. I’m gonna make you feel so good, Reiji. You’re so gorgeous like this. I wish you could see how pretty you look from here.”

You aren’t expecting a whole lot from a simple stream of praise, but Reiji shivers all over, curling in as his eyes squeeze shut a little tighter. A high, drawn-out whimper leaves him, and you can  _ see  _ the way his hole twitches needily around the toy. He’s flushing down to his chest by now. 

Okay. So Reiji does well with praise. You can work with that. Thinking about, well, everything, that little fact isn’t exactly a surprise. 

“Y-You don’t have to...” Reiji starts when you slip into the praise again, leaning down to kiss his inner thigh. “You’re good to start the thing up, okay? I’m fine. You  _ know _ I’m just fine.” He’s still trying to smile, and you don’t quite know if that’s cute or sad. He’s still visibly aroused, though, so you think that you can pour over the implications of that a bit later. 

“Okay. I’ll turn it on. ...hold my hand, though, okay?” You give Reiji a smile of your own, leaning over him to take his hand in yours. Reiji gives you a look that has more surprise in it than you’d like, but his fingers squeeze down against yours like he needs the contact very badly. “Good boy. I’m going to turn it on now. Squeeze my hand if you need it.”

With that, you flip the little switch on the base of the toy. 

It’s the lowest setting it has, but Reiji still chokes on a whine, jolting hard as a legitimate moan leaves his throat. His hand clamps down on yours as his thighs clamp down around your waist, other hand clawing at the bedsheets. Almost immediately, he twists his face to the side, looking like he’s trying to hide whatever shameful face he’s making. Well, that’s certainly a dramatic reaction. Sort of what you were expecting, but  _ way  _ hotter than anything you’d imagined. 

Reiji’s cock spurts a wet stream of pre against his belly. Already, the head is a good few shades redder. He’s fully hard now, almost swollen, looking desperate to be touched. An evil part of you wonders if you could make him cum like this without a single touch. 

“Ah–, it’s, i-it’s... Turn it up,  _ pl-please, _ ” Reiji’s voice is shaking horribly, half-muffled where he has it buried against the sheets. You squeeze his hand a little tighter, delighting in the way his hips buck and twist. 

“Of course. Feels good, doesn’t it?” you flip the switch up another two notches, delighting the half-shriek that Reiji lets out. “You’re doing great, Reiji. I’m going to take care of you. Relax for me, okay?”

Once again, the praise hits Reiji hard. He outright whimpers this time, panting and trying not to squirm any more than he already is. His reactions are adorable on every level. You feel like you could sit there and work him over forever, turn the vibe up and down until he’s  _ begging  _ you for a chance to cum, praising him for being so, so good just to see the way his face goes red. Maybe you won’t go too easy on him today. 


	9. Hybrid Au!Cecil/Reader: Heat Cycles + Kemonomimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was _quality_. :3c I don't have much to say other than that the very idea of cat boy!Cecil in heat is a deeply attractive one, so that's really all I'll comment~ Enjoy your desperate kitty boy, everyone~! The main kinks here are, in a very self-explanatory way, kemonomimi (cat edition) and heat cycles. 
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

Somehow, your boyfriend is in _heat. _Yeah, you would have assumed that some weird stuff came with the territory of being a literal cat boy, but heat is also something that you think is only supposed to happen to females. 

Apparently not. Apparently not, because, for the past three days, Cecil has been draping himself over any possible surface near you, all but begging you to fuck him. It started out small; just unusually flirtatious behavior. You figured out that something was wrong around the time he started refusing to wear a shirt. Getting the ‘heat’ admission out of Cecil was an embarrassing situation for both of you... probably more so for him, but you at least know now that you’re going to have a good four more days of horny. 

Sitting with Cecil and rubbing his ears– velvety soft, black triangles of fur and tender skin– is only doing so much. He purred for the contact at first, but it’s pretty obvious that he’s getting squirmy. Fuck, now that you look closer, he might be trying to hump the bed. 

“Do... do you want me to do something for you...?” you dare to venture when Cecil starts whining. You’d sort of been putting off offering because you had no idea if this would be a bad time or something, but interfering is starting to seem like a good idea, regardless of how embarrassed Cecil is bound to be over the whole mess. 

“ _ Please, _ ” Cecil whines, now very clearly rolling his hips against the bed. He curls in on himself, still shirtless, looking up at you with stunning green eyes. If you thought you could hold back, all self-control is gone. 

You get that boy’s pants off in a matter of moments. 

Cecil’s dick is harder than you’ve ever seen it, the blunt little barbs dotting the surface flared and sticking up. The entire thing is a deep, dark, swollen red. It looks like he’s trying to thrust up a bit into nothing but air. Even his balls are twitching a bit, inner muscles contracting on loop from sheer arousal. He’s shivering all over just having you look at where he wants to be touched, sleek, black tail lashing the air with agitation. 

Cecil whines loudly when you stroke over his belly, trying to give him some warning before going right for where you know he’s going to be sensitive. Impatient. Okay. You pause for a second and he’s already starting to beg, rolling his hips to try to get your hand even a little bit closer. 

“Oh, hush. I’m going to touch you. You can be patient.” Even though you’re scolding him, you smile a bit. This can’t be pleasant. The least you can do is keep a good attitude about the whole mess. 

“Come  _ on _ . Do it already, please? I can’t wait any longer...” Despite his perpetually polite tone, your little prince is whining like a child. 

You sigh and close your fingers around the base of his dick. 

Cecil makes a noise that can only be described as a  _ yowl,  _ thighs snapping shut around your wrist as he bucks. He rolls to the side, squirming as his claws dig into the blankets hard enough to tear. That’s... that’s quite a dramatic reaction. He must be a  _ lot _ more sensitive than you were expecting. 

You pry Cecil’s thighs apart with your other hand, wedging yourself between his legs so they can’t snap shut again. Your hand had gotten dislodged with his reaction, and when you slip your fingers around the shaft once again, it gets an only  _ slightly  _ less intense response. Cecil jolts all over again, keening into where he’s biting down on his hand. You don’t let him squirm away. Keeping him pinned down with one arm and your weight, you give his swollen, red little cock a few solid strokes. 

Each touch earns a yelp, a shriek, and every time you agitate the barbs, Cecil all but tries to kick you away. Heats. Apparently, cat boys get deadly levels of sensitive during them. You rub the pad of one finger over the head of Cecil’s dick and try not to grin at the way he howls. 

This is kind of cute. 

No matter how sensitive things get, no matter how much his body tries to get away, Cecil doesn’t tell you to stop. 

Rather, the words you can make out from behind where he’s still biting his hand are endless pleas for you to, whatever you do,  _ don’t  _ quit touching him. You tweak a row of little spines just to hear him scream. 

“What makes you think I’d quit? You’re way too cute like this. Can you hear yourself? You really do sound like a cat in heat.” Grinning maybe a bit too evilly, you tighten your grip, twisting your hand along the upstroke. Cecil muffles his endless moans into the bitten-into skin of his wrist. 

It takes longer than you’d expect for Cecil to cum. Oversensitive, most likely. Probably too sensitive to quite go over the edge. When you do finally tip him over that point, though, it’s to actual screams, muffled howls and Cecil arching his back, kicking his heels as his legs involuntarily spread. You stroke him through it, fisting his cock until he’s physically twisting away, perhaps enjoying his desperate yowls a little more than you should. 

Cecil comes down hard, every muscle in him relaxing all at once. He melts against the bed, a puddle of a boy, and for just a moment, you can see all the aroused tension in him bleed out.

Then, you notice that he’s still hard. 

“I want it... a-again...” Cecil pants, voice a rough plead. His ears are shivering, flattened to the sides. His tail is making a good attempt at curling against your fingers. He looks wrecked already, but... heat.  _ Heat.  _ Cecil had said that you two had a full four days of this left. 

You wrap your fingers right back around Cecil’s cock, delighting in how he yelps and twists, hips rolling up into your touch. He must be twice as sensitive, judging from the desperate whine at the first little stroke. You may have taken the edge off with the first one, but this is nowhere near over. 


	10. Tokiya/Reader: Formal Wear + Crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I enjoyed this one~ I think I might just be enjoying all of them :`D I don't have much to say here other than that Tokiya would look _amazing_ in a dress. ...a lot of the boys probably would. 
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

The suit fits you well. It’s the first time you’ve ever worn one quite so nice, and you’re already enjoying it. Almost as much as you’re going to enjoy the lovely night in with Tokiya. And, you think with a smirk, emphasis on  _ lovely.  _ You’re in your way-too fancy suit, yeah, but that means that your boyfriend gets to play the opposite role. There’s a reason you’re staying in. 

Adjusting your tie one more time, you lean back against the hallway wall. Tokiya hasn’t come out of his room yet. You’re half-wondering if he couldn’t figure the dress out in the end. Or maybe he’s just embarrassed. The latter seems pretty likely, considering what exactly you’ve put him in. 

Finally, after another solid minute of waiting, the door cracks open. Tokiya steps out, clearly trying his best not to look as nervous and embarrassed as he feels. The burgundy dress he’s wearing is almost skin-tight around his torso, a sweetheart neckline framing his narrow chest. It’s strapless and ankle-length, with a full, flowing skirt starring a slit in the front-right that goes almost all the way up to his hip. Tokiya is slim enough that the dress fits all but perfectly... perhaps a bit  _ too  _ well. 

“Please stop staring...” he mutters, looking away with the definite beginnings of a blush on his face. You think you might have to wipe drool away from your mouth soon if this kind of hotness keeps up. 

“Sorry, sorry. You’re just  _ really  _ pretty.” Because you’re the one playing the part of the perfect gentleman this time, you take Tokiya’s hand in yours, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of it.  _ That  _ makes Tokiya’s eyes go almost comically wide, other hand clutching at his skirt. “And anyway, I think you might be staring at me just as much.”

Tokiya flushes even more at that, pulling his hand away from yours. “I’m not. Could we get on with things, please? Standing in this thing is... uncomfortable.” You have the feeling Tokiya is referring to the high slit up the skirt. Every time he shifts position, it flares open, revealing tempting amounts of skin. You’re starting to wonder what he’s wearing  _ underneath.  _

And yeah, you’re kind of perving over him. It’s only fair. Tokiya’s eyes are every bit as fixed on you– and you can imagine you’re not the only one imagining him getting pinned to the nearest wall and ravished. 

Ah, this really was a fantastic idea for a date. 

“Uncomfortable, maybe, but you look gorgeous.” You flash him a smile, hoping that your intentions shine through. “I’m starting to wonder what you’ve got on underneath that pretty thing~” 

Tokiya goes absolutely red at that particular comment, taking a slight step back. “Don’t be like that. This is silly. It’s just a roleplay, nothing to get so excited about.” Oh, he’s embarrassed alright. Even so, the flush running high on his cheeks and the way his eyes keep flickering right back over to you tell you that he doesn’t hate this quite as much as he claims. 

“For real, Tokiya. I’m serious.” You step into his space a bit, pressing him back towards the wall just like you were thinking earlier. 

Tokiya’s breathing picks up a bit, visible with the way the dress hugs his chest. You slip your hand behind his back, tracing a slow path up the inwards dip of his spine with a teasingly light touch. At the same time, you lean in, tipping his head down for a kiss. 

As you were expecting, Tokiya leans into the kiss immediately, sighing against your lips. You move your free hand to the back of his neck, dragging blunt nails through the soft, wispy hairs. You slip a knee between his thighs, forcibly spreading his legs and drinking in the little whine the lewd motion gets you. Tokiya’s own hands go to your shoulders, all but clinging to your suit jacket as he deepens the kiss. You were right. He  _ likes  _ this. 

When you break away for air, you move the hand that was on his back down to the open slit up the front of his dress. You part the fabric easily, sliding your fingers up the ridiculously soft skin of his thigh. Tokiya shivers under the touch, closing his eyes and tipping his head forward with a little moan. You can see something of a bulge forming under the silky-soft material of his dress. Your pull the fabric apart, revealing the pair of black, lacy panties that you’d picked out in advance. 

Obviously, they’re not doing much to hold back an erection, and Tokiya’s cock is already poking up over the waistband, the lace at the top rubbing torturously just under the head. No wonder he’s all worked up. 

“You put them on for me,” you croon, leaving a few more short kisses on his lips as you slip your fingers under the thin lace. 

“O-Of course... Everything else, mm–! Ev-Everything else sh-showed through... I wanted t-to, to do it right for you.” He can’t get his words out properly. Your fingers alone, teasing at all of his sensitive spots, are leaving the voice that captivates thousands choked back and trembling. 

“Mmm... good boy. You knew I’d like that, huh? Maybe you wanted to tease me?” Grinning viciously, you force Tokiya’s thighs farther apart, starting to tug the panties down his hips. He moves with you to get them off faster, hips jerking when his cock finally pops free. “You know... I think the rest of this date can wait a bit. I want to enjoy what’s right in front of me.” Tokiya sucks in a breath at the words, flushed down to his chest. 

“Y-You’ll ruin the dress if you keep this up...” 

A valid point, but one that there’s no way you’re worrying about right now. You kiss Tokiya again to shut him up, getting your hand around his dick for real. The slippery fabric of Tokiya’s skirt slides around both your hand and his cock, a whisper of a touch where he’s already so, so sensitive. You twist your fingers over the head of him, biting at his lip. 

“Worry about that once I’m done with you.”


	11. Satsuki/Reader: Biting/Marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy the first Satsuki chapter~~~ o3o All I really have to say this time is that I love my boy. Like, so much. The main kink this time is plain ol' biting and marking, and this section actually isn't all that explicit. It also has Feelings in it, so enjoy mild amounts of angst~
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

You’re sitting in Natsuki’s lap, pressed as close to his chest as you can get yourself. Your lips are against his, your hands in his hair, and his own placed carefully around your waist. It’s one of those moments where you’re making sure that Natsuki feels as small and cute as you both know he is (well, small on the inside), and you’re loving every instant of it. 

Natsuki moans your name against your lips, squirming a bit. You take the opportunity to pull away a bit, press a kiss to his cheek, then move down to lay a matching one along the line of his jaw. 

“Cute noise,” you grin when he whines, hand moving up to your back. You nip at Natsuki’s jaw just to hear him squeak, then lay another little peck on the mark to soothe the sting. “Hold still for me. I’m going to make sure you’ll be wearing a high collar tomorrow... unless you want them to see~”

That gets you a blush, Natsuki looking away. His fingers curl against your shirt. You tug his neckline down a bit lower and debate whether to go for his throat or his collarbone first. Kiss marks look  _ so  _ good on this boy. 

The first real bite to his collarbone makes Natsuki whimper, bringing his wrist up to cover his face as he shivers. The motion is cute for all of two seconds... then, he bumps his glasses a bit too roughly. You suck in a breath, ready to jump up and adjust them before  _ that  _ happens, but it’s too late. The glasses have fallen off just enough that suddenly, Natsuki’s expression doesn’t look quite so sweet and flustered anymore. 

“...what are you doing?” Satsuki asks. He’s only glaring a little bit, which is probably a good thing, but he’s still glaring, which is less good.

You and Satsuki have a strange relationship. Satsuki exists to protect Natsuki, and for a very long time, you were something that Natsuki needed to be protected from. Now Satsuki just kind of tolerates you on the rare occasions he comes out. However, those occasions have never included you in Natsuki’s lap with a couple of fresh bite marks on his neck. 

This could be very, very bad. 

“Uh... that’s kinda self-explanatory,” you say, glancing down at the reddening mark on Na– Satsuki’s collarbone. 

Satsuki makes a face like he wants to hit you. You have to remind yourself not to flinch. This is still Natsuki– or at least a part of him. You’ve accepted for a while now that you love Satsuki just as much as you do his usual self. “If you want, I can continue. You don’t have to put the glasses back on or anything. You’re welcome to get some attention too!” Smiling, you very carefully put your hand right back on Satsuki’s shoulder. 

“You mean  _ me _ ?” Satsuki looks incredulous. “I’m not the soft one. Are you too stupid to understand that?” Okay, that’s a lot of ouch. You haven’t exactly been very intimate with Satsuki before, but that was because you thought he hated you. Maybe you should have tried this earlier. 

“I know you’re not. The offer still stands. I can get up and forget this if you want. You can put the glasses back on if you want. Or, we can keep going just like I was with Natsuki. You’re part of him. I don’t mind.”

Satsuki looks at you with tense confusion for a moment or two. You’re just starting to think that you should get up and get out of the way when Satsuki leans in and  _ kisses  _ you. He’s rougher than Natsuki by a longshot, biting at your lip and digging his fingers into your back, but there’s a certain desperation to the way he leans into the kiss that makes your heart ache. 

You pull away from the kiss after a moment for the sole purpose of angling your head down and nipping at Satsuki’s throat. Shockingly, just like with Natsuki, the little bite draws a sharp whine. Well... you suppose they do have the same body. It makes sense that Satsuki would respond to the same things Natsuki does. And you know  _ all  _ the things that make Natsuki weak in the knees. The thought brings a nearly-wicked smile to your face. 

Sucking a mark onto his collarbone makes Satsuki whine again. The next one draws almost a moan. When you catch sight of his eyes, he’s looking at you like he can barely believe what’s happening. The flush on his cheeks is identical to what you know from Natsuki. 

Satsuki chokes on a moan when you bite down for the first time, his hand flying up to his mouth for him to sink his teeth into. He’s trying to muffle himself. You’re making him moan enough that he’s trying to muffle himself. The thought is thrilling, and you press in closer just to ride the high, nipping up Satsuki’s throat to make him tip his head back. 

A bit longer of that and Satsuki gives up on trying to muffle himself. He digs his fingers into your back, clawing at your shirt, biting down on his lip to stifle any groans. You can feel him getting hard underneath you. 

“Feel good?” you hum just to tease him a bit. You seriously doubt that anyone’s given Satsuki this much attention before. You certainly haven’t. 

“Sh-Shut up,” Satsuki growls in response. His words lack much bite when he’s squirming. You grind down against him a bit and delight in the moan that Satsuki can’t bite off in time. “You’re mocking me, aren’t you? I’m not... this isn’t right.” 

Well fuck, that’s a terrible attitude. Does Satsuki really think he doesn’t deserve the same attention Natsuki gets? That’s sad and kind of worrying. “Of course it is. I’m dating you too, right? You get just as much love as Natsuki does.” To prove your point, you bite down on the space between shoulder and neck hard enough to make him  _ whimper.  _ You’ve guessed pretty easily that Satsuki likes it rough. 

“ _ Fine.  _ You want to play at making me feel ‘loved’ too? I hope you know what you’re getting into. I intend to take my turn as well.” Satsuki finally grins, every bit as vicious as you remember him. He pushes your chin up, and goes to make his own mark on  _ you.  _


	12. Camus/Reader: Humiliation + Mutual Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very fun chapter!!! :D The dynamic is a little rougher/meaner than usual... but that's the fun part! Reader and Camus are both lowkey jerks to each other, and both of them love it~ The main kinks this time are humiliation and mutual masturbation, and ofc, Camus is the sub. Because all of you should know me by now~ Comments are always welcomed and loved, and they're pretty much guaranteed to make me write faster o3o
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

Camus is a proud, proud man. Once you get past the annoying ‘customer service voice’, you’re left with an arrogant pile of sugar cravings and ego. He’s pretty, too pretty, and you’re honestly kind of mad about how nice he manages to keep his hair. All of this cumulates into the sort of relationship where you’d never miss a chance to see him humiliated. 

Of course, Camus gets you good plenty of times too. Your whole dynamic is a weird little competition of who can get the upper hand over the other. You sort of love it. Camus is a good challenge at the very least. 

...even if you’re pretty clearly winning. 

See, someone’s got a bit of a submissive streak, and that someone is Camus. Something about the way you’re willing to bite back means that it’s almost weirdly easy to get him on his knees when it comes down to it. Not that you’re complaining. You’d  _ never  _ complain about something like that. 

Which is exactly how you find yourself perched on the bed, Camus on his knees in front of you. You’re both completely naked, but the fact that you’re sitting very plainly above him is enough to sway the playing field in your favor. Camus is making every effort to look composed and unaffected, setting his pretty features in a cold, indifferent expression, but you know better. His ears are pink, which is a tell-tale sign that you’re getting to him. 

Better yet, Camus’s hand is around his cock, stroking it half-hard. Watching the loose skin slide back and forth over the pink head is deliciously tempting. You’ve got a couple fingers on your clit to take the edge off, but you’d much rather be riding Camus into the bed. 

“What are your orders?” Camus asks, trying to make his tone come off as callous and mocking. He sounds sort of desperate instead. 

“Mm, keep going with that. You’re already going pink, y’know? Even your dick’s getting all flushed. It’s  _ cute. _ ” The last part is said with a mocking tone of your own, cooing the words like Camus is something oh-so-precious to look at. He does look pretty slutty like this. Maybe you should tell him. 

In response, Camus frowns, lip curling like he’d rather like to smack you. He doesn’t stop stroking himself, though, which says a lot about how much he really doesn’t hate this. His cock is getting harder, if anything. 

“Just going to watch? And here I thought you had plans for me.”

“Oh, no worries there. I  _ definitely  _ have plans. Plans that involve you getting off right there while I watch every slutty face you make.” You smile ‘innocently’, making it obvious that you’re looking down on him. “Now keep going. Play with the head more. I want to see you squirm.”

Camus grimaces, but obeys. He strokes a bit faster, a bit tighter, and you’re grinning like a total bitch by the time his thighs start twitching from the stimulation. He plays with the head just like you told him to, which is also very telling, rubbing his fingers around the pink, wet skin. 

This goes on for a few minutes, Camus stroking himself while you finger your clit and take in just what kind of embarrassing faces he’s making. Which, actually, gives you something of an idea. One of these days you’re going to have to record this kind of thing and make Camus watch it later, see just what a whore he looks like when he’s like this. 

“You should see the face you’re making. Your ears are red. What, am I embarrassing you? How’s it feel to get off at my feet?”

“If I had to put it into words,  _ dull.  _ I would have thought that you could offer something more exciting than mere self-pleasure.” Despite the harsh words, Camus’s voice is starting to shake. How precious. 

“Really? Cause I think you like this. You’re dripping, Camus. We both know a little bitch like you  _ loves  _ jacking off at my feet. Maybe I should kick you around a little until you learn a bit of respect.”

You don’t miss the way Camus sucks in a breath at your words. You’re getting mean, and both of you like it. Camus’s hair is falling in his face, silky blonde a messy curtain hiding one eye from view. What you can see of his ears is absolutely scarlet. Even his dick has gone a vivid shade of pink, swollen up to full hardness and dripping pre over his elegant fingers. Camus is squirming by now, hips rolling into his hand. He must be getting close. 

“Hey, tits too. Make use of that free hand.” A particularly precise slide of your fingers over your clit makes you shudder. “You look good like this. Like my good little whore.” Smirking, you stretch out your foot, poking at the bottom of Camus’s cock with your bare toes just to humiliate him. Your ridiculously prideful boyfriend, reduced to stroking himself off to your insults. 

Making a pitiful attempt to glare at you, Camus brings his free hand up to pinch at his nipples, pulling maybe a bit harder than you would have expected. He ducks his head quickly after that, probably not able to look at you any longer. You can see the way his dick is twitching. 

“Y-You’re  _ horrid _ ,” he growls. “So crass. I shouldn’t be tolerating even a second of this...” Aw, he’s trying to make himself feel better.  _ Cute.  _

“And yet, you are! You’re the one letting me do this. You’re the one showing me every slutty face just because I raise my voice and tell you what to do. You give in so  _ easy,  _ Camus. It’s obvious that you like it, so hurry up and admit it to yourself. You like being treated like my bitch.” You punctuate your words with a smirk, sinking down off the bed to kneel beside him. You brush Camus’s hair out of his face and look him dead in the eyes. “Now, I expect you to get over that mouth. I don’t want to hear any sass tonight.”

Camus swallows hard, hands visibly shaking. Yeah, that got under his skin. Your pretty boy sure does like being put in his place. Maybe he’ll want you to be even meaner next time. 

“Yes, my lady.”


	13. Ranmaru/Reader: Bondage + Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!!! Updates have been a bit slow, as I'm working on some commission fics right now, but I'm doing my absolute best to get this finished by the end of the month! This chapter features bondage, edging, and orgasm delay/denial... all with Ranmaru as the victim! >:3c I certainly had fun torturing him~ To make more requests, send an ask on my tumblr:
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

Ranmaru looks good tied up; burgundy ropes crisscrossing his pale skin, keeping him both restrained and on display. His arms are behind his back, knotted at the wrists so he can’t push you away. His legs are tied to each other, braced apart with more strategic knots keeping them held as far up as is remotely comfortable. This position, of course, leaves everything between his legs on delicious display. All for you. 

“G-Get on with it...” Ranmaru growls, pretty obviously trying to sound tough. Tough kind of fails when the man has his legs spread wide and his cock already hard, red, and pressing up against his belly. 

“I’m not gonna be any nicer to you if you rush me,” you smile, adjusting where you sit in front of him. You already have the lube out, coating your hands so it’s not too cold... but yeah, you kind of are taking your sweet time with him. It’s hard  _ not  _ to stop and enjoy the view. 

Ranmaru grits his teeth and resentfully goes quiet. You get your hand around his dick just to make him gasp and break that petty silence. 

A few quick pumps and Ranmaru is up to full hardness, his breath picking up. You slide your fingers wetly up and down, perhaps taking your time a little more than is kind. Ranmaru squirms more and more, twisting a bit in his bonds. The ropes hold firm. He’s not getting anywhere.

You stick to the slow, even stroking until you feel his dick twitch in your hand, until his thighs strain against the ropes. Ranmaru is close, and that’s just the signal you need to let go altogether. You’re not letting him cum that easy. As soon as your hand leaves his cock, Ranmaru actually groans, rocking his hips up into thin air desperately. He looks at you with furious, mismatched eyes, glaring like if he acts angry enough, you’ll put your hand back on his dick and keep stroking until he cums. 

“Not that easy~” you laugh, leaning back. Ranmaru looks somewhere between pissed and ridiculously turned on, a flush high on his cheeks. 

“You’re evil,” Ranmaru grunts. “Downright cruel, I swear. Now quit being a pain in my ass and do what you said you were going to.”

“Don’t say stuff like that unless you want me to take it literally. I can be a lot more of a pain in your ass if you tempt me.” With that warning, you reach beside you for the bullet vibe that’s the star of tonight’s show. 

The little, pink (yes, pink), toy is a  _ lot  _ stronger than it looks, which is exactly what you’re counting on. You give it a few seconds longer, twirling the toy contemplatively in your hand. You need to wait for Ranmaru to come down a bit, or he’s bound to pop off as soon as you get the toy on him. 

Once you’ve given it about a minute, you bring the little egg to the base of Ranmaru’s dick, flipping it on to a low setting right away. Ranmaru jolts hard at the sudden stimulation, biting out a curse as his whole body stiffens up. He’d most likely be squirming away if he could. 

You don’t let up. You trace the vibe up and down his cock in slow, smooth motions, delighting in the way Ranmaru’s breath picks up. His chest is heaving by now, the ropes tied around his pecs pushing the muscles out in a way that your brain wants to describe as  _ slutty.  _ The noises he’s letting out are almost as bad– cute, cut-off groans and the beginnings of whimpering moans. You want to hear them louder. You want to make him beg. 

Waiting until Ranmaru is close again, until a steady stream of ‘fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,’  _ is slipping out of his mouth, you focus the vibe right under the head of his cock, pressing it down hard on the place that makes him jolt. 

This time, Ranmaru actually tries to curl in on himself. You can see every muscle tensing against the ropes, struggling to curl up and escape the vibrations. You give him what he wants. You remove the vibe from his cock and listen to the desperate groan when his second orgasm is denied.

“Damn it, you  _ are  _ evil,” Ranmaru growls. “Let me cum already. You’re not gonna get anything ‘til I’m out of these. Or do you just want to sit there and torture me for the fuckin’ fun of it?” Ooh, how appealing. Pleasure and denial are loosening your idol’s mouth. You love it when he gets to the point where all self-control is gone, replaced with sheer, all-consuming need. 

“Three more times, then I’ll humor you.” You grin viciously, running a hand over Ranmaru’s thigh, delighting in how the muscle twitches. 

That gets you a miserable groan, Ranmaru sagging in his bonds. If he really wants you to stop, he can always say a certain word, but other than that, you’re not letting him go. You started this so you could see him squirm, and you have no intentions of stopping until you’re satisfied. 

You resume the vibrations, this time coupling them with the light stroke of your hand around his shaft. Ranmaru lets out an actual whine at that. When you press the vibe right under his balls, vibrations torturing the sensitive flesh, the noise it gets you is almost a keen. You hum to yourself, watching him squirm and twitch. It’s beautiful, really. 

When you take the vibe away once again, removing all contact, the sudden, sharp whimper it draws is music to your ears. 

“Two more~,” you tell him. Ranmaru makes a face like he thinks you’re crazy. He’s getting visibly desperate by now, a decent-sized puddle of pre forming on his stomach from the weeping head of his cock. Which, you think you should note, is a delicious reddish-purple at the head now, the rest of it straining miserably against his abdomen. “Aren’t you pretty like this?”

Ranmaru glares at you viciously, but considering that he’s downright  _ shaking  _ by now, the glare doesn’t have much weight. You laugh, press the vibe to his cock, and flip the toy on once again. 


	14. Otoya/Reader: A/B/O + Possessiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy another chapter! I finally finished one of my long commissions, so these should be coming out a little faster than they have been :3 I do fully intend to finish all 31 by the end of October, after all~ This chapter is A/B/O, with the obvious knotting that comes with that territory. There are some themes of possessiveness, but in the cute way. :D Otoya is absolutely precious. 
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

Alpha possessiveness is almost cute. Otoya can be like a needy puppy when he’s worried you’re spending too much time with another, all but begging for your time and attention again. You may be the Omega in this relationship, but that doesn’t mean you’ll ever not be the one in charge. 

“B-But,” Otoya all but whines, “I  _ missed  _ you. You can’t stay out that long, okay? I’ll get too lonely!” He’s hugging you, clinging to your chest just because you decided to stay and talk to a friend at work.

“Oh, hush. Quit whining.” The words are harsh, but said with nothing short of affection. “Will you stop complaining if I let you knot me?”

Otoya immediately perks up. He squeezes you a bit tighter, now grinning into your collarbone. You getting knotted is a delightful situation on both ends. You get a nice, thick knot stretching you open and Otoya gets to be clenched down on until he’s whimpering. The only reason you don’t do it more often is because it kind of knocks both of you out for a while. 

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Now go get the lube. I need to stretch.”

Otoya all but bolts off of the bed, scrambling to find it. You get a bottle of lube in your hands a few seconds later, and you swear from the way Otoya’s looking at you, if he had a tail, it would be wagging furiously. 

You get two fingers into yourself, slick already starting to form. Like most Omegas, you stretch quickly and easily. There’s not a lot of pain even if you shove something way too big inside, which is a pretty nice advantage when it comes to taking your boyfriend’s dick in a hurry. You slip a third finger inside, scissoring your fingers maybe a bit more harshly than you should. Otoya watches with rapt attention. He’s already gotten his pants off, leaving his cock to slowly go half-hard against his belly. 

It doesn’t take you long from there to get stretched enough. Thinking about what’s going to be inside you soon (and eyeing the unformed knot at the base of Otoya’s cock) makes you  _ want  _ to hurry. For Otoya’s sake too, considering that the boy is looking close to drooling by now. 

“Okay, I’m ready. Get over here and stick it in,” you laugh, massively amused by how desperate Otoya is starting to look. Alphas really do tend to only think with their knots. Even if that is kind of cute when it’s Otoya. 

Obediently, Otoya crawls over positions himself on top of you. He’s grinning wide and eager, and as he lines his dick up, you wrap your arms around his back. He’s  _ so  _ getting clawed up tonight. Otoya pushes in slow and steady, whining at the sudden heat and pressure around the head of his cock. He’s already squirming a bit, even just pushing in inch by inch. 

To your credit, you lay still and take it, not doing anything to mess with him any further. You can let him have this for tonight. Yes, you can let him have it without making him so desperate all he can do is beg. 

The only thing you do to be mean (more like to get him to hurry up) is clench down around his cock,  _ hard.  _ The sudden pressure makes Otoya yelp, instinct driving him to shove the rest of the way in all at once. You gasp at the feeling. Getting filled that quickly is always, always good. 

Once Otoya is inside, he stays very, very still. Probably trying not to spill too soon. You give him a minute to collect himself and breathe. 

“Alright, minute’s up. Time to start fucking me.” The crude term makes Otoya flush red. Cute. As if he’s not already  _ inside of you.  _ “Come oooon~ You’ve made me wait this long. Get to it, handsome.”

You’re teasing him and you know it. But the teasing does get its desired results. Otoya gulps and pulls out a bit, thrusting inside maybe a bit more roughly than he usually would. He starts up a steady rhythm, stirring up your insides with slow, strong thrusts. Your slick squelches wetly with every press in, making absolutely obscene noises. Otoya flushes more, ducking his head and picking up the pace. You know he’s getting needy. 

“Ah, feels  _ good, _ ” he whines, little noises crescendoing to a whimper when you drag blunt nails down his back. “You’re not playing fa–” 

A cut off gasp. Reasonable, considering you just clenched down again.

“Then you quit playing fair too. Go faster. I can take it.” You grin wickedly, wiggling a bit underneath him. “You can do whatever you want to me. Just fill me up with that knot already, okay?”

The words hit Otoya like a command. His next few thrusts are harsh, pounding into you with a roughness that’s exactly what you’ve been craving. He sets a much faster pace, you tipping your head back and moaning when the beginnings of his filling knot tease at your walls, slowly stretching you even farther. Otoya whimpers and moans, visibly overwhelmed, mumbling all the while about how tight you are and how good you feel. 

And then, just when you’re starting to get a little too eager to be filled, you feel his knot start to blow for real. 

Otoya knees, cumming  _ hard.  _ His whole body shakes, arms quivering where he holds himself up. He thrusts into once, twice, three more times before his fully blown knot sticks inside and won’t budge. 

Because you’re mean, you squeeze down on him again, a fluttering rhythm that draws out a near-shriek. Knots are  _ sensitive  _ after cumming. Dangerously, deliciously sensitive. And you take every opportunity to take advantage of that. You clench down until Otoya’s begging, whining loudly for you to please,  _ please  _ let up already, he can’t take it, etc, etc, etc. 

You give him a break, relaxing your inner muscles and laying back with a sigh. It feels good to be stretched. Your possessive little Alpha should be satisfied now too, now that he’s got his scent all over you. 

You pull him down to lay with you as he shakes with the last of the aftershocks from his orgasm. 


	15. Syo/Reader: Pillow Princex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one done! :D The requester asked for a gender-neutral Reader in this, so even though they have a vagina, I avoided using any gendered pronouns~ Reader is intended to be nonbinary, but please feel free to interpret them however you please! The main kink this time is pillow princex, with Reader being the one to get ravished :3c Enjoy the chapter, and more requests can be made on my tumblr!
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

You lay back on the bed, Syo quickly following. He playfully pins your hands above your head, leaning down to kiss you softly. 

Despite Syo’s size, he’s stronger than you. If he really tried to pin you down, it would be easy. You’re half-tempted to talk him into it. Tonight’s not the best time for rough stuff, though... and there’s always later. 

Syo deepens the kiss, still pressing you back against the bed. His grip is gentle around your wrists, even as his kiss shows just how worked up he’s getting. A few moments in and he’s biting at your lip, little pinches of teeth that send electric shivers racing up and down your spine. 

“Mmm, how long are you going to keep this up,” you breathe between kisses. “I thought you were gonna spoil me tonight.”

Syo grins, pulling back enough that you can see the wicked look in his eyes. A second later and he’s kissing up your neck and jaw with ticklish pressure. “You bet I am. You’re going to get taken care of, so lay back and let me make you feel good.” With the words, he sucks a harsh bite into the skin of your throat, making you arch up against him. He’s still being gentle, but you can live with that. It’s nice to be taken care of. 

After kissing and biting his way down to your collarbone, leaving what you know will be reddened marks all the way, Syo goes to undress you. He lets go of your wrists, at last, moving to slip your shirt over your head instead. He goes for your pants next. You wiggle your hips to help him, slipping out of pants and underwear in one awkward motion. 

You can feel yourself getting wet already, a steady clenching of your muscles the biggest sign of anticipation for what’s going to happen. You rub your thighs together, squirming a bit in a way that you hope is tempting. 

“Come on, hurry up~” You whine. “You said you were gonna make me feel good, so get to it. I’m waiting for my prince to take care of me.” Even with the order, you’re grinning too. Syo chuckles at the teasing, but blushes a bit at the part about being your ‘prince’. He places a hand on your thigh.

“Don’t provoke me, silly. I’m the one who’s going to be making you cum, and if you get sassy, you won’t like what happens. I’ll make sure you’re so overstimulated you won’t think about doing it again!” Syo laughs, spreading your thighs with strong hands. The words make you shiver. He says them like a threat, but you think they sound  _ promising. _

“Challenge accepted. Give it your best go~” You let your legs drop open even farther, grinning like you’re ready for anything.

Syo laughs again, reaching beside the bed for lube. It turns out he doesn’t need much of it. When he slips two fingers inside of you, you’re so wet that he slips right inside without a hint of resistance. Sucking in a breath, you twist your hips. That feels nice already. Syo scissors his fingers, letting you feel the stretch, and that gasp turns into a moan. 

He stretches you until you’re taking three fingers with ease, clenching around him as slick, wet noises sound with every thrust and spread of his fingers. Your noises slowly spike from moans to keens, whines and whimpers escaping your lips as Syo finds the best spots to press into. 

By the time Syo decides that you’re stretched enough, you’re all but bucking your hips against his hand. He’s smirking like he knew exactly what would happen, like he knows that your snarky attitude would perish in the face of what he can do to you. And yeah, it’s faces like that that  _ really  _ do things to you. You think you’re getting wetter just looking at him. 

“‘Kay,” Syo smirks, “now for the fun part.”

Grabbing a toy out of the bedside drawer, Syo slides an impressively long, thick vibrator inside of you in one smooth motion. You yelp at the sudden stretch, hands clenching into fists in the sheets. 

“Syo! Th-That’s a lot!” you squeak, squirming. 

“Yeah, and you love it,” he teases back, twisting the dildo inside of you so you can feel every ridge and bump. “Sit back and let me do what I want, okay? You know I’ll make you feel good.”

You gulp, letting yourself go limp against the bed even as anticipation surges hot through your veins. You  _ might  _ be in trouble. 

Syo fucks you with the toy for a minute or two, getting you used to the girth of it. When he deems you ready, he flicks the little switch on the base, starting up vibrations strong enough to make you shriek. The dildo is big enough to be pressing against  _ every  _ good spot inside of you all at once, the curve of it right up against something absolutely perfect. Syo slides the toy in and out, visibly delighting in how you twist and squirm on the bed. 

Faster than you’d like to admit, you feel an orgasm rising in your belly. Even without a touch to your clit, the vibrations are strong enough to have you hurtling to the edge. Your body is trying all on its own to grind back against the toy, thrusting your hips against the fake dick desperately. 

Finally, when Syo speeds up the thrusts just enough, you tip over the edge, squeaking and clamping your thighs shut as an orgasm washes over you like a wave. Syo pushes the toy in hard, leaving the powerful vibrations shoved right up against where you’re most sensitive. You moan and squeak, twisting and jerking in place as your orgasm leaves you paralyzed. 

By the time it ends, aftershocks washing over you, you’re way too sensitive. But the vibrations don’t budge. Even when you reach a hand down to try to pull the dildo out yourself, Syo swats your hand away. 

“I told you I’d make you regret it if you sassed me,” he grins, holding the toy in place. “This is what you get for being a brat.”

You may have gotten yourself in trouble with this one. Absolutely  _ delightful  _ trouble. Too much is going to be just enough. 


	16. Ai/Reader: Maid Outfit + Omorashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I can't believe I wrote this! :D I'm for sure not going to criticize the requester (I mean, I have weirder kinks), but this is something I never thought I'd be posting. The main kinks here are maid outfits, crossdressing, and omorashi, and it's that last one that I'm sort of amazed I wrote. O-O Hope y'all enjoy!!!
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

You might be being a little too mean. Ai is beyond cute, with his big blue eyes, soft hair, and slight figure. You sort of can’t help yourself when it comes to at least trying to dress him up in all kinds of pretty things. Ai was somewhere between embarrassed and confused by it all at first, but he seems to have gotten used to your particular brand of obsession. 

Of course, your little games have to be kept tightly secret. As much as you’d love to save pictures of just how cute he looks all dolled-up, those kinds of things could be very dangerous indeed for Ai’s career. 

You’re pretty satisfied with the real thing, anyway. 

Right now, you’ve got Ai in a literal maid outfit. This one consists of a little black dress with short, puffed sleeves and a skirt that only goes a few inches past your pretty boy’s ass. The white apron tied over the front is as frilly as it gets, and a white collar and red ribbon bow finish the look. You have him in thigh-high socks, cute little shoes, and the perfect matching headdress too, and Ai is looking at you like you’ve gone crazy. 

Maybe you have. Crazy for  _ cute.  _ He looks absolutely perfect dressed up all pretty. You’re tempted to see if you can get away with makeup. 

“Are you satisfied?” Ai asks, a flush high on his cheeks. He’s not quite looking at you. He’s also trying to tug the too-short skirt down a ways. For a boy who’s taller than you, he sure looks good in a frilly dress. 

“Absolutely! You’re so cute, ahh. I wish I could take pictures. I’d keep ‘em forever and look back at this for  _ years. _ ” Yeah, you’re sort of fanning-out at this point. And it’s not even because he’s an idol! No, Ai is just too cute. And, now that you notice it, starting to squirm quite a bit. 

“Are you okay?”

“F-Fine.” Ai bites his lip, thighs pressing together. 

“...alright. I’ll believe you.” He’s probably just embarrassed. And anyway, the squirming is super cute too, just like everything he does. 

Because this is what you’re here for to begin with, you tug Ai down into your lap, leaving his taller form straddling your lap. He squeaks a bit, which is precious, but doesn’t resist beyond another little bout of squirms. 

With his legs spread, the skirt is covering precious little. As in, the panties you also made sure he’s wearing are one-hundred-percent exposed. Said panties are white, lacey things that only barely cover his dick, creating an obscene bulge half-hidden with lace. You think you might be drooling. 

“You look really pretty like this,” you croon, placing inquisitive fingers right over the bulge. Ai stiffens, sucking in a little gasp. “I know I keep saying it, but you really are gorgeous. The cutest boy in the world.” You trace your fingers up and down the outline of his dick, dragging blunt nails along the ridge, then rubbing directly over where you can feel the head. Ai makes a soft, squeaking noise, hips wiggling under the touch. 

“I think I should be thanking you...” he mumbles, eyes fixed on where your hand meets lace. “It’s strange, but not e-entirely bad. And... and I get to see you so happy.” Ai sighs. This is where he’d normally relax back into you, but this time, he stays distinctly tense. Even though your hand has stilled on the bulge of his cock, his hips are still twisting.

Instead of asking, you slip your fingers under the thin waistband, sliding the panties down and over his cock. His skirt is still rucked up to somewhere around his waist, leaving his lower half totally on display. You think that next time, you should make him keep a dildo in too. 

Reminding yourself that now's not the time for wishful thinking, you wrap your fingers around Ai’s cock, delighting in the way he jolts. From behind, you lick teasingly at his neck, leaving a soft bite just to hear him gasp. Every touch makes Ai wriggle a little more, thighs tensing and untensing in uneven intervals. He looks like he wants to say something, or maybe squirm away. Even so, his dick is hard, flushed pink, and dripping. 

“Seriously, are you okay? You keep wiggling, Ai. Are you not telling me something?” Now you’re just getting curious. 

“I’m f-fine. Nothing for concern. Just... carry on, please?”

Well, how are you to refuse him when he’s asking that nicely? You give his cock a firm, quick stroke, adoring the little squeak Ai makes in response. His skin is so soft, so smooth. Every part of his dick is an inhumanly perfect pink. You really have to thank whoever designed your pretty boy. 

A few more strokes and Ai’s squirming has progressed to full-on tensing in your lap, hands fisted in his skirt. He’s making a face like he’s just barely holding on, but you doubt that he’s about to cum. 

Suddenly, when you twist your palm around the head of his dick, Ai bolts upright from your lap, turning around quickly. A sharp whimper escapes him, his hands fly down to cover his lap, and the next thing you know, he’s sinking to the floor, still covering his crotch. 

“Ai...?” You get up too, dropping to the floor next to him just in time to catch a distinct wet spot spreading on the front of his skirt. 

Ai  _ whines,  _ ducking his head and looking away. His hands are still pressed down tight over his front, probably trying to squeeze down and stop the flow, but it’s not doing much good. The wet spot is only spreading, darkening the black fabric and dampening the white frills beneath. Your heart feels like it’s stopped in your chest. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have let you have a bathroom break, silly.” You reach out to pat Ai’s head, running your fingers through his fluffy, blue hair. “Now your dress is gonna need washed.”

“I know,” Ai groans, sounding miserably humiliated. “I didn’t want to say anything. You were having fun, and it was embarrassing, and...”

He trails off, squeezing his eyes shut. Poor thing is deadly embarrassed, and you can see why. A horrible part of you  _ really  _ wants pictures now, but you know better than to say that. Now’s not the time to thirst over things you never knew you were into. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not upset or anything. Let’s get you out of the dress and cleaned up... then find you a  _ different  _ outfit~”


	17. Nagi/Reader: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy another one done! I feel like I'm falling way too far behind schedule. :`D Hopefully I'll be able to catch up in the next couple days here... I'm starting to stress myself out over this. But anyway! Here's a cute Reader with even cuter Nagi, and yes, he's AGED UP here. Because that needs to be stressed apparently.
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” 

It’s meant to be a joking question, maybe backed with just a bit of worry. Nagi is only barely eighteen, and you  _ know  _ that in the idol world, relationships are all but impossible. He’s been under the thumb of his career since he was thirteen, and while he hasn’t directly admitted to it yet, you’re pretty certain that he’s never so much as kissed someone before you. 

“Of course I am!” Nagi snaps in response, face going pink. “Shut up! I know  _ exactly  _ what I’m doing.” Okay, that was a far more emotional response than you were expecting. Maybe he’s touchier than you thought. 

“Nagi, don’t lie to me. We both know you’ve never done this before.” Trying to be comforting, you tug him down to your chest from where he’d been straddling you, going in for an awkward kiss “Can I handle it? I don’t want to make you feel bad, but I can take control if that’s better.”

Instead of responding, Nagi nods. His eyes are squeezed tightly closed and he’s blushing horribly. He looks dangerously close to tears. 

You tug Nagi’s little body closer to you, spooning him from behind. He slots up against your chest perfectly, small and warm, fluffy hair tickling your nose. Nagi sucks in a small gasp at the change in position, but melts into the contact a moment later, childishly desperate for the affection. You wrap your arms around his waist and hug him close. 

“We’re gonna go slow. Small steps, okay? I’ll be plenty gentle with you.” With your words, you run a hand up Nagi’s belly, rubbing circles over the soft fabric of his shirt and feeling the slight squish underneath. Nagi nods, unwilling to speak. You move your hand down to slip two fingers beneath his waistband. “Pants off, hon. I know you can wiggle out of ‘em even like this. I’m going to take good care of you.”

“Fi~ine. I’ll let you do things your way...  _ this time. _ ” Nagi pouts, clearly trying to sound more confident than he feels. 

He obeys you a second later, slithering out of his pants and underwear with all the grace you’ve seen from him on stage. Even though his blush has darkened by now, you think it makes things better that you’re not looking directly at him. You’ve never seen him naked before, and, although he’d never admit it, Nagi’s pretty shy when it comes to things like this. 

Nagi squirms a bit, pressing his thighs together. This is for sure the first time anyone’s seen him like this. You rub little circles on his lower abdomen, trying to prepare him for what you’re about to do. 

“Going to touch you now,” you whisper in his ear. 

Your hand goes around his cock– soft, warm, and about the same cute size you expected– and Nagi flinches, curling in on himself like he doesn’t know what to do. His skin is silky smooth under your fingertips, and the very first stroke makes the boy beside you whimper and tense up. 

A few more careful pumps and Nagi is quickly filling out in your hand. He’s still young enough that he gets hard quick, blood rushing downwards as his head spins. You twist your hand a couple times, drinking in the little whines it gets you. You brush a single fingertip over the head of his cock just to hear him whimper and feel the way his thighs try to curl up. Nagi’s moved to clinging onto your wrist with one hand, the other brought up to his mouth to try to muffle the desperate little sounds that are still getting through. 

“You’re sensitive,” you tell him when a particularly quick twist makes him actually  _ moan.  _ “I think you like it. You’re making the cutest face right now, I’m sure. Tell me how you like it when it’s just you.”

Nagi bites back a humiliated whine. 

“I– I don’t... S-Sometimes... Not, not– in a-a whi-while–” Poor boy’s voice has gone painfully unsteady, broken up by little whines and squeaks. 

You don’t quit touching him. You can gather from that that Nagi isn’t one to get himself off very often. Probably too risky when he’s living in close quarters with everyone else. No matter; you’ll just have to find out what he likes here and now. The idea is certainly a promising one. 

“Okay, no problem. Just tell me what feels right.” You lean forward enough to kiss his cheek, making Nagi squirm. 

You keep stroking him, sliding fingers slick with pre up and down his cock. There’s a little vein on the underside that makes him squeak, a particular way of twisting your hand on the upstroke that earns you a moan every time, and when you worry the pad of a fingertip at the little stretch of skin just under the head, Nagi moans like he’s dying. 

Nagi’s given up on trying to muffle himself, hugging himself with both arms now like he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. You wish you could see his face better. What you can see of his ears are bright red, but the desperate, pleasure face he’s making has to be even better. 

“You’re adorable,” you whisper, “I love you.” And that’s all it takes. 

Nagi’s cock twitches in your hand. His thighs tense up, whole body curling in tight as he cums. Nagi moans through the waves of it, shaking hard and bucking his hips into your touch, white painting his belly. 

You keep stroking him until he starts to whimper from overstimulation, body jerking as your fingertips slide against oversensitive skin. You only stop when his whines turned pained, when his body jerks out of his control to try to get away from the stimulation on the most sensitive part of him. 

As soon as the aftershocks end, Nagi is limp against you, breathing heavy. It’s only a second before he rolls over, burying his face in your chest. 

That went better than expected. Sort of awkward at first, sure, but getting Nagi off for the first time was a success. And now you have a precious little idol snuggled up against you.  _ Total  _ success. 


	18. Masato/Reader: Blindfold + Nipple Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one! :D This one features a very cute Masato, with the main kinks being blindfolds, nipple play, and light bondage. It's pretty soft... but Masato is also being lowkey tortured here XD Don't have much to say on this one, but more requests can be made on my tumblr~
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

Masato is restrained with only two loops of rope around his thumbs, keeping them behind his back. He’s kneeling primly, but his complete nudity erases any dignity he might have. There’s a blindfold of deep red cloth covering his eyes, and what you can see of his face is set in an expression of nervousness, mouth an anxious line and a flush high on his cheeks. 

The best part by far is his pretty cock, straining up against his stomach and already so, so hard. You’ve been teasing him for a good twenty minutes already and his body is getting downright desperate for more. 

Squirming in place, Masato awaits what you’ll do next with nervous, aroused anticipation. So far all you’ve done is kiss him, suck marks up and down his neck and chest, and of course, play with his nipples until both little buds are swollen and red. You haven’t given a single touch to anywhere near his dick, and that’s the part that’s working him up the most... well, that and the humiliation of knowing that he can get like this just from a few touches. 

You don’t tell him when you’re going in for more. You just situate yourself a few inches away and pinch a nipple between your fingers. 

Masato gasps, choking on a little moan as you roll his nipple between your fingertips. He’s already so sensitive, so overstimulated that even this little touch is torture. Probably bordering on unbearable. 

When you started, his nipples were a pale, pretty pink. Now, they’re a color approaching red, swollen and over-sensitive from the endless stimulation. With his delicate hands restrained neatly behind his back, there’s absolutely nothing Masato can do to stop the torture. 

You give his nipple a light tug, still sliding your fingertips over tender skin. Masato whines this time, toes curling. You can see his cock from here, dripping thin, clear lines of pre that pool in his lap. His cock is hard as you’ve ever seen it, head the same flushed-red color as his tortured nipples. He’s breathing hard, visibly desperate, but you have no intention of being kind. You’re starting to wonder if he could cum just from these teasing touches. 

“You want more, huh? I can see you getting all needy. You’re dripping, Masato,” you whisper, letting your breath tickle his ear. 

Masato groans in response, muscles in his stomach clenching as his dick twitches. The embarrassment is probably turning him on as much as the actual touching; your proper, proper boy reduced to all but drooling over a few minutes of playing with his tits. It must be agonizing. 

“P-Please...” he mumbles, face going redder. “I need– I can’t take this f-for m-much longer...” He squirms, hands testing his bindings. 

“Can’t take it, huh?” You pinch his nipple cruelly. “Does that mean you’re gonna cum just from this? Just from a little attention to your tits?” Masato outright flinches at your wording, visibly embarrassed. His legs squeeze together, thighs rubbing in a desperate attempt at stimulation. 

“You’re cute. I wanna see if this is all it takes for you. Won’t it be fun? Seeing just how much you can handle. I won’t touch you until  _ I  _ think you’re ready for it. You’re just going to have to be patient.”

Masato whines. You can imagine that he might be tearing up behind the blindfold by now from sheer neediness. You are kind of torturing him here. You’d feel bad if you didn’t know he liked it so much. Masato is kind of a slut when it comes down to it, even if it’s only for you. 

You spend a few more minutes just pinching and tugging at his nipples, digging your nails in every so often just to hear him whimper. His cock remains as hard as ever, even more liquid drooling down it the more you play with his chest. For a little while, you move back to sucking marks into Masato’s neck, high enough that there’s no way he can hide them. Fortunately for both of you, he doesn’t have any shows for a while. 

Growing increasingly desperate, Masato has moved on to full-on wriggling, thighs shifting together as his fingers and toes clench. But his delicate hands are held tight, and there’s nowhere he can go short of tipping over and curling up to try to get away from the endless touch. 

“Okay,” you say, after you think he’s getting a bit too worked up. “I’m going to make things better for you... or maybe worse.”

With the blindfold on, there’s no way he can tell what you’ll do.

Before Masato can respond, you put your mouth around one nipple, running your tongue softly over the little bud. 

Masato actually  _ keens  _ at that, curling in as much as he can. The sudden heat and softness compared to your dry, rough fingertips must be exquisite torture for him. You lick and suck at his nipple, drawing out increasingly desperate noises as he squirms and struggles. 

“Pl-Please,” Masato chokes out eventually. “I c-can’t– I can’t _take _this. You h-have to tou-touch me. _Please.” _His hips buck, thrusting his reddened, swollen dick up into nothing, moving like he wants nothing more than to be fucking into your hand. The moans leaving him are the picture of desperation, but his cock is starting to twitch in a way you recognize.

Grinning against Masato’s chest, you bite lightly at his nipple, tugging it back ever-so-slightly with your teeth.

With that, Masato moans like he’s dying, whole body shuddering as he finally, finally cums. His cock spurts out long lines of white, painting his belly as he shivers and twitches from  _ too much.  _ The noises leaving him make you want to record them, show them to him later just to see his face. 

But then, finally spent, Masato drops hard, going limp in his bonds. He looks like he can barely sit up. It’s time to take some pity on him now. You got what you wanted, after all. 

“Good job, pretty thing. Let’s get you cleaned up.”


	19. Reiji/Reader: Jealousy +Possessiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is late! >.> I got on something of an original works mood and spent a week working on that, so now I have quite a bit to catch up to... Hopefully, it'll be okay. This chapter is pretty soft, minus the always-there situation of Reiji's Issues. Thankfully, Reader takes very good care of him!
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

Reiji moves with you when you push him back towards the bed. The only resistance he gives is a small, stuttered question as to what you’re doing to him now. Of course, you have a reason. You’ve had enough of seeing  _ your  _ boyfriend with blushing, stammering fangirls for one week. It’s about time you laid some claim on what belongs to you. 

“Wh-What’s this about...?” Reiji asks when you have him on his back, hands pinning his shoulders to the bed. “Some special occasion?”

“Not at all,” you reply. “Just giving you a reminder of who owns you.”

Reiji jolts at the words, eyes going wide as a look of utter submission slips over his face. He swallows hard, staring right at you, and you know already that he likes the sound of that. For a boy who worries so much about being wanted, a little dash of possessiveness is just the thing to make him feel secure. And with your own natural predisposition for jealousy... you can let a few things slip just to make sure Reiji always feels owned.

“Shirt off,” you tell him, quickly moving to pull your own top over your head. Reiji snaps to obedience just as you’d expect, tugging his shirt off hurridly enough that it spends a moment tangled over his head. 

He’s eager. It’s  _ precious. _ As soon as he’s free of his shirt, you move in to kiss him, pressing him back to the bed all over again with the new contact. You straddle his hips, keeping him pinned to the bed with your weight and a whispered command to stay where you’ve put him. 

Reiji kisses like he’s so, so desperate for the affection. You kiss like you’re trying to leave  _ marks.  _ He doesn’t have any events for a while. You could make sure he spends the next few days with kiss-swollen lips and bruises dotted along his throat just from you. It’ll be a small measure of satisfaction, but one that’ll calm the parts of you that want no one to be able to look at Reiji like those girls do ever, ever again. 

After kissing him until his eyes look glazed, you move on to leaving said marks, sucking and biting little red flowers into Reiji’s neck and collarbone. He squirms deliciously with every one, sharp little moans that had been muffled by your kiss before finally slipping out of him. When you bring a hand to the front of his pants, he’s noticeably hard. 

“You like this,” you say. “You like me being a little rough with you, hm?” Reiji  _ whines,  _ squeezing his eyes closed in embarrassment. 

“I-I mean...” he chokes out, stuttering already. “I’d r-rather be yours anyway. Y-You can mark me up all you want to, if it makes you happy.” Reiji grins at that, a thin, shaky thing. Of course he’d try to hide what makes  _ him  _ happy by submitting to his idea of whatever you want to do to him. 

“Hush with that,” you tell him, palming the growing bulge in his pants just to make his breath catch. “I may be feeling a little possessive... but that just means I have to make damn sure you’re happiest with me.”

Flushing up to his ears, Reiji can’t look at you. Fine. You’ll just have to make sure he’s paying attention. You unzip his pants, sliding them over his hips along with his underwear, then take in the pretty picture in front of you. He’s hard, not exactly straining, but definitely,  _ definitely  _ interested. At the first solid touch of your hand, Reiji jerks, hips bucking up. 

“See, you like me best. This is what you want. It’s not just my idea. You like being marked up and owned too, and I want you to say it.”

Reiji sucks in a tense breath, twisting his head to the side so he doesn’t have to look at you. It’s sort of odd that he’s not trying harder to look happy and carefree, but... perhaps he’s had something of a bad week. You know you heard some of those fangirls getting a little too explicit.

You stroke up and down Reiji’s cock a few times, grabbing the lube after a couple of test strokes to ease the way. Reiji’s hips rock the whole time, resisting thrusting up into your touch by only a thread. You wait patiently, not giving him anything more than teasing, not-enough touches until he admits what you’ve been waiting for all this time. 

Finally, Reiji forces a stretched-thin smile, trying to look like his usual self. “Come on, you know I love it when y-you get like this,” he gets out, burying any insecurities under a thick layer of false confidence. “You’re so sweet when you get all possessive of me... It’s... I-It’s just the best to feel so wanted.” His voice cracks a little bit at the end of that, and you know that that line was a little more raw than Reiji would have wanted it to be. That’s the kind of thing you like to hear; the truth about what he wants from you. 

“Happy to oblige,” you smile, ducking down to leave a tender kiss on his cheek. “Now, let’s remind you of just who you belong to.”

You get your own pants down over your hips, slide two fingers into yourself just to test the stretch, and when you find yourself wet and dripping, ignore the way Reiji’s staring wide-eyed and slide down on his cock in one smooth movement. Reiji’s head tips back on instinct, a raw moan leaving his throat. There’s a distinct stretch, sure, but it doesn’t hurt a bit. 

Starting a quick pace of up and down, you get Reiji’s wrists in your hands, pinning them above him against the bed, stretching down at the exact angle to kiss him again, rougher this time. 

Reiji whines and twists, thrusting up into you desperately as you grind your hips against him. Every clench of your inner muscles makes him whimper, every quick-enough movement makes him moan. His blushing face, squinched-shut eyes, and mark-covered neck are exactly what you wanted. This is the face that’s just for you. 

“I love you,” you breathe between kisses, “You’re always going to be mine and mine alone.”


	20. Eiichi/Reader: Drunk Sex + Soft Dom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter with a hint of sad! I'm running with the idea that Eiichi is kind of Not Okay for this, and I like how it came out pretty well. The kinks this time are drunk sex and soft dom... with Reader as the dom :3c Overall, it's pretty soft, so enjoy! 
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

You come home to Eiichi in the kitchen, slumped against the table and quite possibly the drunkest you’ve ever seen him. He’s leaning on his arms, face down against the table and glasses discarded somewhere to the side. There’s a half-empty bottle of wine across from him. You probably don’t want to know how much he’s drank tonight. 

“Eiichi, are you okay?” You cross the room to poke his shoulder, lightly tapping the soft cardigan he’s apparently spent the evening bundled up in. 

All you get is a mumbled response, Eiichi turning his head to look up at you with bleary, violet eyes. His eyes are lidded, he’s flushed up to his ears from the alcohol, and the look on his face is really sort of sad. 

“Ah... you’re back...” he says, voice slurring more than a little. “I missed you. I always miss you.” Okay, so tonight’s an emotional night. You can deal with that. Eiichi gets fragile sometimes, when he feels like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. You’re usually the one to fix that. 

“Yep, I’m back. Just like I said I’d be. Now, you’re drunk off your ass and you need to lay down on the couch. As in, that’s what’s happening. Right now.” With that bit of warning, you help Eiichi to his feet, watching with worry as he sways and stumbles. Some very bad brain thing must have hit him tonight if he’s trying this hard to get away from it. 

You succeed in getting Eiichi to the couch, but you don’t succeed in laying him down on it. Eiichi drags you down with him, pulling you to his chest and squeezing like he never wants to let go. You can smell the alcohol on his breath as he buries his face in your hair. His hands clasp behind your back, keeping you tucked as close as he can get you. On one hand, you think you should probably be getting up and getting him some water. On the other hand, he probably needs this, needs the closeness for now. 

“Don’ leave me...” Eiichi slurs again, the vibrations of his voice tickling your hair. “I waited for you. Even... even though this happened, I waited.” 

Before you can reply, Eiichi tugs you up his chest, leaning down to press a sloppy kiss to your lips. His movements are clumsy and uncoordinated, but the desperation in the single kiss is palpable. 

You probably shouldn’t. Eiichi is way too drunk for this, but at the same time, you have the feeling he needs it. He keeps kissing you, all a desperate press of lips and a sharp loneliness behind it. It’s easy to kiss back. It’s easy to slip a hand into his hair and give a light pull. 

When you nip at his lower lip, Eiichi moans, the alcohol leaving behind no room for restraint. Normally, he tries to seem tough. Now, every little bite and suck earns you a delicious little noise. His mouth tastes like wine, but his noises are sweet. By the time Eiichi’s hips start rocking up against yours, you’ve gotten the message loud and clear that he’s desperate. You smile into the kiss, giving Eiichi’s hair a sharp pull. 

“You’re needy, hmm? Were you really waiting for me that eagerly? I really shouldn’t give in to you... but I think I can indulge you once,” you tell him, tipping his head back by the hand in his hair. 

Eiichi moans at the tug, then moans louder when you slip your other hand down to palm at the bulge of his cock, hardening up under the coarse fabric of his pants. You rub along the length of it, squeezing lightly as Eiichi whines. He’s pretty like this, eyes tightly closed and mouth open around his lovely sounds. You could get used to a sight like this. 

“Y-Yes, please do.” Eiichi tries to give you a charming grin. It comes off as crooked and shaky, but you do have to give him points for the effort. Trying to be smooth while drunk off your ass is quite the accomplishment.

“Mm, I think you do deserve it, though. You’ve been plenty good for me.” You’ll criticize the drinking later, when Eiichi isn’t quite so emotionally fragile. You don’t know how horrifically lonely and horny mix, but it’s what’s happening, so you focus your attention on the steady stroke and squeeze of your hand over Eiichi’s cock, of feeling out the delicate curve of the head and rolling your fingers right over where you know he’s sensitive. 

It doesn’t take you long to decide that this is going all the way. You work to unzip Eiichi’s pants, slipping your fingers between the folds of his boxers and getting the first contact of skin on heated skin. Eiichi all but keens at the first contact, head tipping back as a wanton moan escapes him.

“There we go. That’s better, isn’t it?” you tease, finally pulling his cock free, stroking gently over the hot weight of him. Eiichi only groans in response, hips trying all on their own to thrust up into your touch. 

You kiss him again while you stroke him off, using the wet dribbles of pre-come to slick your way. Eiichi seems more sensitive than usual, all little whimpers and soft bites at your lips. His breath quickens little by little. The taste of wine mingles on your tongues. You rub the pads of your fingers lightly, teasingly under the most sensitive spot on his cock. 

It doesn’t take long before Eiichi comes. His cock twitches in your grip, painting your fingers with white. Eiichi himself shakes through his orgasm, moaning his pleasure into the living room air. You watch his face all through it, delighting in the way every part of him goes soft and limp when it’s over.

When you raise your fingers, covered in Eiichi’s own come, to his lips, he licks over them obediently, too drunk to think of pride. 

“Good boy. Now, you need to sleep this off. I’m going to get you some water, and you’re going to stay right here until you’re  _ not  _ stupid-drunk.” You smile, sliding off of him and getting to your feet. 

Before you leave, you press a kiss to his forehead. 


	21. Natsuki/Reader: Thigh Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more emotional stuff in it than a lot of them, but is still all kinds of filthy. >:3 The request was for Natsuki with a partner who's intimidated by penetration, and I took that to the lovely conclusion of thigh fucking! There's some feelings, some fluff, and a whole lot of smut~
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

There is a distinct problem with your sex life. Namely, that your boyfriend is  _ big.  _ Natsuki is very appropriately endowed for his height and size, and for all the media touts the benefits of that, you’re just kind of scared. You really can’t imagine something that big going inside of you. 

It doesn’t look nice. It  _ definitely  _ doesn’t look like it would feel good. Honestly, it just looks kind of painful. You feel all kinds of guilty about being so intimidated by a penis, especially guilty that you can’t let Natsuki properly fuck you, but... you really don’t know what else you should do. Force yourself? That certainly doesn’t sound like a wise plan. 

This is why, while kissing Natsuki, one of his hands on your chest, the other cupped around the small of your back, you’re getting nervous all over again. You’ve gotten sort of far before, but your mouth and hands can only do so much. Every time, you just wind up feeling guilty because you can’t give Natsuki what you imagine he really wants. No matter how good what you’ve done so far feels, you’re starting to just get nervous. 

Natsuki’s hand slides down to your ass. You can feel that he’s getting hard. Both of your shirts are already off, you’re down to your underwear, and Natsuki is making the absolute cutest needy face. 

“Wh-What do you want this time?” you ask, trying to sound seductive, but coming out as a lot more anxious when your voice betrays your nerves. 

Natsuki blinks, looking at you with concern. Of  _ course  _ he picked up on it that easily. Curse having such an empathetic boyfriend. 

“Why do you look scared? That’s not right. You should be happy right now, not scared...?” Natsuki trails off, sounding very concerned. You wince. You’re starting something here and you know it. If only you could just force your feelings down and take a dick like you’re apparently meant to. 

“I just... I just feel bad,” you start, closing your eyes. “I’m scared because I want to give you everything, but I’m too afraid to do it. That...  _ that  _ is just too big for me to take it... at least for now! So I’m not giving you what you want, and I feel bad.” You flinch at the end of that, feeling all kinds of guilty all over again. You’re such a wimp. What kind of person can’t face taking their boyfriend’s dick? What kind of pathetic are you?

“But that’s not a problem,” Natsuki says simply.

“Why not?”

“Because there’s plenty of other things we can do!” Natsuki smiles. “Any anyway, you being comfortable always comes first. I’m okay with anything, so long as you’re happy. I have an idea for now, so will you trust me to try something? I promise I’ll stop if you get scared.”

You nod automatically. Whatever it is, you can take it. At your confirmation, Natsuki goes to slide your underwear down your hips, working his own pants and underwear off immediately after. 

There is it. The seemingly ridiculously big problem that’s been giving you anxiety for weeks now. Natsuki is half-hard, and already intimidatingly big. But at the same time, his cheeks are cutely flushed, his eyes are soft, and his expression is downright loving. This is  _ Natsuki.  _ You can do this.

Pressing you back against the bed, Natsuki gives you a soft, trusting smile. You know there’s no way he’d do anything to hurt you. 

In a motion that’s very new, Natsuki lines his dick up with the very top part of your thighs, close to your outer lips. You shiver. You’re trusting him. It’ll be okay. Natsuki, closing his own eyes, slowly thrusts his dick through the soft fat of your thighs. That’s... that’s not bad. As he keeps going, a few more slow, careful thrusts, you decide that that’s not bad at all. There’s a light friction against your cunt, but nothing at all intimidating or painful. 

“Is... is this okay?” Natsuki asks, a slight whine in his voice. 

“Yeah, it is. Feels nice. Keep going, okay?” You’re the one to smile this time, even if it still is a bit hesitant. As soon as Natsuki’s face lights up, you’re stretching to grab the lube off of the bedside table, squirting a generous amount around where his dick is still pressed between your thighs.

Natsuki goes back to thrusting, faster this time. The slick friction has him whimpering in no time, hips bucking into the pressure and wetness. Meanwhile, you lay your head back and try to relax. The pleasure you’re getting is only teasing, but this is the most calm you’ve felt during sex in a while. It’s okay. You’re satisfying him, and nothing is hurting you from it. 

Slowly, Natsuki’s noises go from little whines to soft moans, his face doing all kinds of pretty things. He’s beautiful like this, all flushed cheeks and a pink, slightly parted mouth. You feel yourself starting to heat up. 

“You’re really cute like this,” you say, because you  _ know  _ that’ll get under his skin. Just as you expect, Natsuki outright keens at that, snapping his hips forward in one sharp thrust. 

His dick is hard and slick sliding through your thighs. You can feel every ridge of it, every little vein slipping against your skin. Natsuki jolts every time the head pops through, visibly starting to shake. By the time you start rolling your hips forward to meet his, he’s downright shivering. 

Eventually, Natsuki’s thrusts pick up even more, more force behind them as his moans and whimpers louder than ever. Your thighs and cunt are soaked from a combination of lube and your combined fluids. You’re wetter than you can remember being in a long while, and Natsuki’s cock is twitching enticingly with every thrust. He’s close. You’re going to need relief after this, but he’s getting really, really close. The idea actually _ worked.  _

And then Natsuki is coming, thrusting a couple more times as his orgasm wrings through him. Her curls in over you, finally stilling as his cock spurts hot white against your inner thighs. 

Natsuki sort of collapses after that, immediately rolling both of you over so he can hug you. His dick slides out from between your legs with a wet sound, and you feel yourself flush. That worked a lot better than you would have thought. You’re actually turned on, which is more than you can say for the very idea of penetration. 

“Now,” Natsuki starts, sounding ridiculously affectionate, “your turn~”


	22. Ren/Reader: Clothing Theft + Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one done! I don't really have anything to say here, except that I'm not too fond of writing sub!Reader. Hopefully my bias doesn't show through too much, and the work is still okay -w-
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

Ren’s shirt fits you perfectly. And by perfectly, you mean it’s delightfully oversized. The white button-up hangs to your mid-thighs, the sleeves go well past your wrists, and the shoulders are broad enough that one side is slipping down. It’s a slightly off fit, sure, but looking at yourself in the mirror, you’re convinced that you couldn’t be cuter in anything else. 

Better, yet, they smell delightfully like him. The scent of cologne and the slightest hint of sweat fills your nose when you bury your face in the sleeve, the deliciously familiar scent bringing a smile to your face. 

In front of the mirror, you make your absolute cutest puppy eyes, then crack up laughing a second later. You’re  _ adorable.  _ And also sort of ridiculous-looking in the way-too-big shirt. You flap the sleeves around for a few moments, enjoying the flopping sound the fabric makes. Of your own clothes, there’s nothing that’s too big for you like this. It’s kind of fun to be able to wear something all loose and baggy, especially when you know it belongs to the person who’s pretty much your favorite in the world. 

Then, you switch to posing. First, you put your hands in front of you, bending at one knee and tilting your head to the side. 

That’s cute enough, sure, but you can do better. 

So you take the hem of the shirt in one hand, lifting it tantalizingly up your thigh until it covers precious little. You pop open the next few buttons, exposing your chest down to close to your navel. Then, you cock your hip to the side, half-lid your eyes, and give you best sexy look to the mirror. 

It’s at that point that the door to your bedroom opens. 

“Have you seen my shirt–” Ren starts, then registers what’s going on. You freeze, caught mid-pose, but now with an expression of utter embarrassment instead of the hopefully-sexy one from before. 

“Um, yes?” you say, because you really don’t know what else you  _ can  _ say. You already feel like hiding your head in your hands for a while. 

“And what are you up to?” Ren says, crossing the room with a smirk. He stands behind you at the mirror, glancing up and down at your barely-clothed frame. You’re suddenly regretting not wearing anything under the shirt. “Is my little lady trying to be cute... or maybe sexy?” He grins wider and you blush. This is horrifically embarrassing already. 

“I just... found it. And thought I should try it on. But then it looked really cute so I decided to mess around for a bit. You’re not mad, are you?” Admitting the truth makes your face burn, but there’s no room for excuses. 

“Of course not. How could I be upset when you look so precious?” Ren places a hand on your waist, rubbing up and down teasingly. “You’re very cute, all dressed up in my clothes. Why, I’d almost think you were trying to tempt me.” The hand on your waist slides down, his fingers rubbing little circles on your hip, dangerously close to where the hem of the shirt ends. 

Ren leans down to kiss at your neck, lips soft against the tender skin. He sucks a mark into the curve of your throat, then another, the prickle of teeth and the hot soothe of tongue sending shivers up your spine. His fingers venture down a little farther, finally brushing against your bare skin. Meanwhile, his other hand goes to the sleeve of the shirt that’s still up on your shoulder, playing with the collar and tugging it slightly down. 

“I think you might be the one trying to tempt  _ me _ ,” you respond teasingly. “What are you going to do to me? Did my playing around really get to you that much.” You give Ren a flirty look, finally slipping back into your confidence. This isn’t as embarrassing now that he’s playing along. 

“Maybe I am. I certainly know what we both want, though. I think you’re looking for me to spoil you.” Ren whispers against your ear, breath tickling your skin. You tip your head to the side to allow him better access. 

Ren finally lifts the hem of the shirt. You watch it slowly slide up your thigh, the mirror a perfect reflection of smooth skin and your flushed face. 

With his other hand, Ren tugs the shirt down over your other shoulder, letting it drop down around your arms, baring your chest. Your nipples are hard from chill and excitement, and at the sight of your own body bared to the mirror, you can feel yourself getting hot and wet between your legs. This going to be fun. Apparently, you managed to get Ren into a  _ mood.  _

Once the shirt has been tucked up far enough that your cunt is clearly visible, Ren smoothes his fingers down towards your lips. He teases you at first, barely parting them with soft hands and taunting touches, little flutters of his fingertips brushing against your clit. You shiver, feeling your knees starting to go weak. Watching yourself in the mirror, watching Ren’s lust-filled expression beside you just makes everything more intense. 

“Aren’t you pretty?” Ren says, nipping at your ear. “You’re already wet for me. Were you waiting for this? Hoping you could tease me into fucking you?” He’s clearly getting into it too, speech growing increasingly filthy. 

“Hmm, I might have been~” You flash him a sassy smirk, grinding down on his fingers. In response, Ren slides two inside of you. 

Sparks flash behind your eyes, the sudden stretch and pleasure drawing a gasp from your lips. You tip your head back, leaning it on Ren’s shoulder and watching yourself come apart in the mirror. You really do make a pretty sight like this. You can see why Ren is so excited. 

Ren starts fingering you at an eye-rolling pace, pressing his fingers right into the spots that make your hips jerk. He’s a man on a mission tonight, and you couldn’t be more pleased about that. 

You’re just going to have to get him back next time. 


	23. Kira/Reader: Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of difficult. Kira doesn't have a lot of character to work with, so I hope I did him justice >3> I've written something similar before, kink-wise, so I probably did okay with the actual smut part... Hope everyone enjoys! Oh, and there's a parallel chapter coming up right after this :3c

Kira lays on his back, stretched out and bare to you. His hands are knotted above his head with soft, golden sick; just enough to hold him in place without leaving marks on his delicate skin. And yes, Kira is surprisingly delicate, at least in terms of his body. His pale skin is soft and easily bruised. His hair is ridiculously soft. His hands and fingers are long, thin, and ridiculously elegant. He’s very literally the prettiest man you’ve ever seen. 

He’s also blindfolded, which does mean that you can’t see his pretty eyes, but also means that he can’t see what’s coming. You’re sitting on the bed next to him, taking in the beautiful expanse of pale skin and lightly toned muscle– really just appreciating how pretty your boyfriend is. 

And also thinking about just how you’re going to wreck him, because what better thing to think about when you have him like this?

“You’re gorgeous,” you tell him, maybe a bit too much lust in your voice. You kind of want to just pin him down and fuck him, forgoing more long-term plans altogether, but that would be quite the waste.

Kira sucks in a breath in response, not really saying anything. Well, not that you really expect him to. Kira is always quiet... at least until you get him worked enough. Then that pretty voice is plenty,  _ plenty  _ loud. You squirm just thinking about it, rubbing your thighs together. 

To start, you run a hand up Kira’s thigh, rubbing over the toned muscle and ridiculously soft skin. You trace a path all the way up to his cock, just starting to fill out, and rub little circles around the base. It’s a tease and you know it, but that’s kind of what this is about. Kira starts breathing a bit heavier at the touch, the slow up-and-down of his chest quickening a bit. 

Next, the fun part. 

You grab a small bowl of hot wax off of the warmer you’d plugged in beside the bed. It’s a dark, rich, navy blue– which will look perfect against his skin–, heated to the point where it’s going to feel particularly intense. 

“Alright, Kira, I’m going to start now. I’ll be gentle with you, promise~” With that bit of teasing, you press a quick kiss to his lips. 

Then, sitting back up, you angle the wax bowl, letting just the slightest bit drip over the edge and onto the softly outlined abs of Kira’s stomach. The sudden heat makes him flinch, a soft whine leaving his throat as his stomach twitches. The wax cools quickly enough, hardening against his skin, so you dribble a bit more, a little higher up this time. Again, as soon as the wax hits his skin, it gets you just the slightest reaction, the most subtle response. 

You grin, possibly with a bit too much sadism in the look. The sudden sensory input has Kira’s breathing picking up, has little noises leaving his throat. You drip a few more lines of wax up and down his stomach, letting the beautiful blue paint his skin. Just as you thought, it’s beautiful, Kira flushing a perfect pink around the edges of every pool of heat. 

After a bit of that, you move on to something a little more intense. First, you run your fingernails lightly up the line of Kira’s half-hard cock, the teasing touch drawing a twitch out of his dick and a soft grunt from his lips. He squirms in his bindings, wrists straining lightly against the silk. 

“Feeling good?” you ask him, dragging your fingertips down a prominent vein. “I have plenty more to do to you, so be patient, okay? I want to hear you moaning for me loud enough that everyone will hear.”

Kira shudders at that, a blush rising to the parts of his cheeks that you can see. The little edge of humiliation always gets to him; the feeling of losing all control to you. You take his cock in your hand, giving it a couple of slow, experimental pumps just to feel him harden in your hand. 

And then, it’s back to the wax. This time, when you tip the little bowl, it’s over Kira’s chest, the blue pooling right between his pecs. Kira shivers, another soft moan coming out of him as he twists his head like he wants to hide. Such a stoic boy, coming apart at the edges just for you. You lick your lips and allow some of the wax to fall to the sharp line of his collarbone. 

Keeping your other hand on Kira’s cock, stroking up and down at a torturously slow pace, you allow the now-cooling wax to fall onto his nipple, heat settling over the absurdly tender skin.

Kira yelps at that, jerking in his bindings. His hips buck up into your hand and his cock twitches again. It’s obvious that he’s into this. 

You pour wax over his other nipple too, just because you want to hear him whine, then set the bowl aside, laying down a bit closer to Kira’s side for the closeness. Still stroking his cock, you run your free hand up the wax-dotted line of his stomach and chest, testingly feeling the new texture. It must be sensitive. Kira whimper a bit at the touch, the noise growing even louder when you peel back a bit of the wax over his nipple, tweaking the bud with your fingers as you go. You pinch it a bit, leaving Kira to whine. 

“You’re so pretty. Look at you, getting all squirmy just because of a little wax. You must be awfully sensitive. Aren’t I lucky?” You kiss him again for no reason other than because you can, quickening the pace of your hand around his cock just to hear the little gasp that draws from him. 

Kira breathes deeply, arching his back at the sensation. His lips part, a pink tongue flickering out over them in a motion that makes you have to squeeze your thighs together even tighter. And then, Kira finally speaks. 

“Please, keep going.  _ Wreck me.” _


	24. Yamato/Reader: Ice Play + Blindfolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did this one right after the Kira chapter on purpose :3c The requests matched, so it seemed fitting to do them in succession~ I feel a little better about the characterization here, but still, HEAVENS are kinda tricky...
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

It takes a decent amount of restraint to keep Yamato still. And keeping him still is pretty damn necessary when you plan to do anything intense, mostly because  _ someone  _ won’t stop squirming if you don’t. 

That said, you do love seeing Yamato’s tall, strong body stretched out on display for you, especially when you know that it’s some of his own self-control (not that he has much of that) keeping him in place. Sturdy red rope knotting his hands to the headboard is a good look for him, really, the rich red standing out beautifully against his lightly tanned skin.

Better yet, Yamato is blindfolded, a strip of matching red fabric keeping his pretty amber eyes from view. And yeah, you’re going to miss being able to watch the look in his eyes when you start wrecking him, but you can live with that. A little bit of surprise never hurt anyone. Considering the little bowl of ice cubes sitting next to you on the nightstand, you think that ‘surprise’ only barely covers this. It’s probably going to come as quite the shock, but that’s on Yamato for insisting he could do anything. 

Yes, in his own words,  _ anything.  _

“Hi, pretty boy,” you tease, running a hand up the sharp outlines of Yamato’s abs. Mm, that’s nice already. You’ll really never get enough. 

“Shut up and do what you want to already,” Yamato snaps back, a blush high on his cheeks. Aww, someone’s feeling embarrassed. “Or are you just going to sit there and tease me instead of getting anywhere?”

“No worries~ I have plenty I’m going to do to you. But you’re too cute not to mess with just a little.” You tease him a little more, reaching for the ice while you talk. You don’t know if Yamato’s instincts will alert him to the movement, but you can at least  _ hope  _ for a good surprise. 

The first touch of ice to his thigh makes Yamato jolt, a sharp grunt leaving him. The strong muscle of his thigh twitches, both of his legs pressing together at the sudden chill. “The fuck is that? Ice?”

“Maybe. I’m not telling.” You snicker, then pry his legs apart, exposing the soft skin of Yamato’s inner thighs. You know he’s strong enough to resist you easily, which says something about how easily he moves. Someone’s eager, whether he wants to admit to it or not. As soon as you have proper access, you run the ice in a longer, slower line up the softest part of Yamato’s thigh, tracing where the skin is thin and tender.

And it must be your lucky day, because he actually  _ whines  _ at that, cock twitching between his spread legs. It could be the new sensation. It could be your hands on him. Either way, you’re pretty happy with the result. With a smirk, you repeat the motion, drawing the ice up his other thigh just to see the way Yamato’s muscles twitch and tense at the touch. 

Next, you run the ice along where thigh meets groin, tauntingly close to his half-hard dick, which is only filling out more with every second. 

“You’re _ evil.”  _ Yamato groans, squirming against his bindings.

The rope strains, which is what you were expecting, but thankfully doesn’t budge. You can only imagine what Yamato’s face looks like behind the blindfold; how his eyes could be scrunched shut in embarrassment, how the way he’s chewing at his lip could perfectly match that sight. 

Once you’re done with your first area of torture, you scoot up the bed a bit, sitting closer to Yamato’s chest. Before you do anything else, you lean down and kiss him, just to reassure him that you’re only being a  _ little  _ mean. Yamato kisses back roughly, nipping at your lower lip like he wants to break free and take control. As if that’s gonna happen. You pin him down in response, placing a hand over his where he’s tied to the headboard. 

Then, you grab a fresh, less melty ice cube. This one goes to tracing circles around Yamato’s nipple, which gets you a distinct whine and a buck of his hips, a bitten-off curse falling from his lips. 

“Feel good?” you tease, petting over his stomach with your other hand. Yamato squirms again, his thighs squeezing together as his cock fills out even more, hardening against his belly. It’s dribbling a little trail of sticky pre by now, even when you’ve only barely touched him. Cutely eager.

“Fuck you,” Yamato spits, obviously trying to sound tough. 

“Oh, that’ll come soon enough. After I’m done with you, though. You can wait, right?” You laugh, pressing the ice against his nipple as he sucks in a sharp breath. You’re being horrible and you know it. It’s just too much fun to mess around with Yamato and his tsundere attitude sometimes. You’ll give him a break eventually, but now is not that time. 

After a bit longer of torturing his nipples, of tracing the ice along his chest and collarbone, you decide that Yamato has waited for long enough. His cock is fully hard by this point, and you finally take mercy. 

As soon as your hand touches him, Yamato is arching off the bed, trying desperately to fuck into a grip that isn’t there. His hips buck. A growl leaves him. You trace your nails up the underside of his dick and watch him squirm for a moment before actually taking him in hand. The first couple of strokes make Yamato moan, some combination of the tension and embarrassment from before working him up to a desperate level. 

You know it wasn’t the ice so much as the aforementioned points, but you like to think that your little surprise helped things along. 

“Be patient. I’ll let you come when I’m good and ready.” You give his cock a few quick pumps, teasing your fingers around the head just enough to make Yamato moan. He’s going to complain like crazy when you’re done, but for now, he’s the one who’s at your mercy. 


	25. Eiji/Reader: Shibari + Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I put way more research into this than I probably should have! :D As in, I had like four tabs open with instructions on how to actually tie the poses mentioned. This chapter kind of turned out as more "detailed bondage" than straight-up smut, so hopefully that's sexy enough for y'all??? >3> Anyway, here's a [link](http://asibdsm.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/reh_20120117_1247115-768x1024.jpg) to the pose I had in mind while writing this. Warning for MAJOR nsfw, obviously. 
> 
> uxtpri.tumblr.com

“Okay, are you ready for this?” you ask, settling in beside Eiji. Your boyfriend is sporting his usual timid expression, blushing up to his ears, but there’s something a bit excited shining through in his eyes. 

“Y-Yeah. Go for it. I’m in your hands,” Eiji smiles, a hand raised nervously to his face. For a boy who has quite the thing for bondage, he sure can be embarrassed about the actual tying up part. It’s really kind of cute, especially when you think of what he’ll look like all restrained. 

“You’ll be fine, promise.” You kiss him, quick and chaste.

Eiji is already stripped down to nothing, kneeling properly with his soft cock resting against his thighs. You’re having trouble resisting drooling. He’s the  _ prettiest.  _ As soon as you pull away from the kiss, you cup his chin, tilting his head up to look right in his pretty lavender eyes. Eiji blushes even more at that, looking down and away instead of meeting your eyes.

To start, you get the pale blue rope, carefully unwinding and testing the lengths you’d measured beforehand. The periwinkle fabric is a beautiful color and one that will look even better again Eiji’s pale skin. 

The first loop goes around his chest, then around again a bit below. You stroke over Eiji’s chest a little more than necessary with every pass, making sure that he really feels your fingertips against his skin. The first thing you’re binding is his chest and arms– a classic box tie that will leave his flat chest pushed out on display. You get his hands behind his back next, looping and knotting the rope over them while Eiji stays obediently still.

Once you’re done with that part, his arms are behind his back, knotted at the wrist to the part of the chest and arm bindings that loops over his shoulder blades. In front, twin lines of rope frame Eiji’s pecs, outlining his chest while his back is forced to arch prettily out. 

Eiji has closed his eyes by now, lost in the feeling of all autonomy being taken away. You pet his hair, kiss his forehead, then move your hand down to tweak a nipple. Eiji squeaks at that, jerking. His cock is half-hard by now, twitching even more to attention at the little touch. He squirms, thighs pressing together. You run your hand over his chest like you’re inspecting a piece of merchandise, feeling out the lightly toned muscle and smooth skin. 

“You’re doing great,” you tell him, pinching his nipple between your fingernails again. Eiji whines in response, squirming against the rope. 

Next, you spread his legs, purposefully not letting so much as a fingertip brush against his cock. You stroke his thighs lovingly, running your hands up and down the smooth, soft skin. Eiji’s hips rock into the touch, pushing forward like he wants something to touch him very badly. 

But no. What you do instead is grab the next length of rope, starting to loop the pastel blue over him once again. This time, it’s tying thigh to calf; a looping, crisscrossing twist on the familiar frog tie. 

With Eiji’s arms still behind his back, there’s little he can do to even wriggle. Even with your hands so close to his cock, so close to where he wants to be touched the most, he’s not getting anywhere. As you work, you lean down to press a few tender kisses to his thighs, leaving behind a couple of reddened bite marks in the soft skin while you’re at it. 

When Eiji’s leg is carefully bound, preventing any more unnecessary squirming, you move on to the next part. This time, it’s a neat ladder of rope stretching up his other calf from ankle to just above the knee. There’s nothing particularly restraining about this last piece... yet. 

Again, as you go, you stroke up Eiji’s leg lovingly, murmuring quietly how good he is, how pretty he is, how well he’s doing. All the while, though all the praise, his cock gets harder little by little, still untouched. 

“Almost done. Ready for the last part?” Eiji’s eyes are still closed. He’s breathing deep, visibly trying not to wiggle around for any kind of friction. 

“Y-Yeah...” he says, finally managing to get words out. You don’t know if it’s shyness or some kind of sub-space that makes him get like this, but his dreamy, blushy face is a thousand kinds of cute. 

And then it’s time for the final piece. A short length of rope, braced against the back of Eiji’s neck in a way that could never choke, twined and looped around itself so that it can’t crumble in, then knotted right around the rope at Eiji’s extended knee. This way, his leg is forced to stay extended straight out, pushed away from his body and leaving the space between his legs impossible to cover. The only thing he can possibly do to touch himself is to rub his thighs together, and even that would be more rope than skin. 

“There we go, pretty. You look great.” You kiss Eiji again, pushing him back until he’s resting on his tied arms, one leg up, the other out, and his pretty cock, balls, and hole bared to you with no attempt of cover. It’s a perfect sight, but one that embarrasses Eiji like nothing else, if his bitten lip the scarlet blush covering his face is any kind of indication. 

You kiss up the exposed length of Eiji’s extended thigh, sucking little red marks as you go. Eiji squirms and wiggles, but doesn’t get anywhere. He’s tied tight, and even when you wrap your hand around his now-dripping cock, there’s nothing he can do to move short of tipping over onto his side. 

You start a gentle pace, lovingly stroking Eiji’s cock while you spread his legs enough to pin him down and mouth at his chest. 

The noises Eiji makes are pure pleasure; desperate little moans and whimpers as it sinks in that there’s really nothing he can do to move. 

He’s trapped by you, tied up like a piece of meat while being worshipped and praised in a way he can never hide from. It must be overwhelming. And you don’t intend to let him get away. 


	26. Cecil/Reader: Medical Kink + Deepthroating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one done! I wasn't really sure where I was going with this, but it came out pretty smoothly. o3o I don't have a whole lot to say; just a lot of excitement that I'm going to be _done_ with this soon!
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

“Alright. Get undressed for me, please. The exam will begin as soon as you’re ready.” You smile. Acting all professional is fun. As if this isn’t just an intentional scene set up for the fun of trying something new. 

As an idol, Cecil has done plenty of acting jobs. While you’re pretty new at the practice yourself, it sounded ridiculously fun to give playing a role a try. And after Cecil picking up this particular idea from  _ somewhere,  _ you have the perfect chance to try out being the actor as well. Medical play. You as the doctor and Cecil as the pretty little patient getting a very thorough exam. You’re not sure how to feel about it, but it does sound pretty fun. 

While you stand with your clipboard, Cecil obediently strips, removing first his shirt– and oh, the sight of his toned torso has you  _ very  _ interested– then his pants, giving you a cheeky glance before sliding his underwear down. There’s a teasing and all-too-innocent smile on his face. You have to admit, he’s doing a pretty good job of playing the unknowing patient. 

“I’m ready, Doctor,” Cecil says, grinning. The little brat. 

“Good. Now lay down on the bed, please. On your back. Legs up the stirrups so that I can have, um... easy access.” The words don’t come to you perfectly, but the intent seems to go right to Cecil’s dick, slowly chubbing up with blood. At least you can say that you’re pretty good at this. 

Obediently, Cecil lays back on the bed, the closest thing to a pretend medical table you could get. You do have a cheap equivalent of medical stirrups, though, which should do a pretty good job of imitating the real thing. After squirming a bit and getting himself settled, Cecil lifts his thin legs, carefully placing them in the stirrups. Like that, every part of him is exposed to you. He’s not hard yet, but he’s getting there, and you imagine that the exposure and vulnerability are a good factor in that. 

With a pair of latex gloves on, you pull a chair up to the end of the bed and sit down, analyzing the tempting view of Cecil’s  _ everything.  _ You’re going to have a hard time pretending to be professional if this keeps up. 

“First, we’ll be doing a basic prostate exam. All I’ll be doing is inserting two fingers and... feeling for any abnormalities, so nothing should hurt. Please tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any time, alright?” This is sort of hard, but just as thrilling. Hopefully, you’re doing alright at your part. 

“Of course. Please take good care of me,” Cecil replies effortlessly. He really is good at this kind of acting, just as you’d expect. 

A bit nervously, you squirt a bit of lube out onto your gloved fingers, then rub a couple of soft cirls over Cecil’s hole. He loosens for you perfectly, body molding to the intrusion at the slightest pressure.

“There will be a slight stretch, but nothing painful,” you reassure him, slowly pressing your fingers inside. Just as you expect Cecil’s body gives in perfectly, opening up for your fingers with only the slightest resistance. 

“But of course. I trust you to take very good care of me~” Cecil smiles. He’s still acting like a little shit, even with two fingers in his ass.

You thrust gently in and out a couple times, spreading your fingers to get him used to the stretch. Cecil whines lightly, kicking his feet in the stirrups as his hips squirm. You note delightedly that his cock is only getting harder. Every time you slide your fingers out, he clenches down on you desperately, like his body itself wants to hold even the small intrusion inside. 

It doesn’t take you long to find his prostate. Cecil jolts as soon as you finally touch him where he wants it. His hips buck up, searching for more pressure and his cock twitches like it’s throbbing. You curl your fingers up and in, applying just the right amount of pressure to make him squirm. 

“I’m not feeling any abnormalities so far. You should be fine, but I’ll be thorough just make sure. We don’t want to miss anything.” You can’t help the grin that comes to your face unbidden. You also can’t help pressing your two fingers on either side of Cecil’s prostate, working the little gland from both sides.  _ That  _ gets you a keen, all cheekiness gone as his head tips back and his toes curl. How nice it is when he finally learns to behave. He’s rock hard against his stomach by now, cock drooling thick lines of pre-come. 

“Is it alright if I help this procedure along a bit? I mean... a semen sample would be a good idea,” you venture, hoping Cecil will get the hint. Considering the groaned-out ‘yes’ that gets you, you assume he does. “Good. Thank you for your compliance. I’ll be sure to make this quick.” Indulging yourself just a little bit should be fine. 

With your fingers still in Cecil’s ass, you use your other hand to angle his dick up, loving the feel of the hot, silky skin underneath your gloves. Licking your lips, you move to mouth over the head of his cock, laving your tongue against the head to pick up ever trace of pre-come. Cecil moans  _ loud  _ at that, hips bucking up into your touch all over again as he struggles. 

Then, easy as can be, you drop your head enough to take all of him in. 

Cecil makes a cut-off moaning noise that goes right to between your legs. You force your gag reflex to relax, and, eyes watering at the stretch, allow your throat to spasm around his cock as you take him to the root. 

It doesn’t take Cecil long after that to come. You keep pressing at his prostate, slide up and down his cock every time you need to breathe, and within minutes, he’s spurting come down your throat as you swallow every drop. The taste is familiar. The taste is downright arousing. 

“Well,” you say when you pull off, voice raspy and fucked-out, “since that sample came far too early, I think we’re going to have to get another one. Surely you won’t complain?” You flash a sadistic smile at Cecil, watching him shiver with aftershocks on the bed. 

“But of course, D-Doctor.”


	27. Harem Au!Shion/Reader: Overstimulation + Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!!!!! :D I only have, what, four chapters left?? I might actually finish this on time! I like this chapter a lot, tbh. Shion is cute, and for being pretty short, I think I did fairly well on it. Hope everyone else enjoys as well! More info on the Harem Au and what it entails can be found on my tumblr!!
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

Shion lays back, shaking, like he couldn’t be more terrified of you. His periwinkle eyes are a bit too wide. His hands are shaking in a way that definitely doesn’t match the image of perfect lover he should be projecting. 

You’ve already pushed him through one orgasm, just to see what his face would look like when he came. Just to see if it would relax him any to see that all you intend to do is make him feel good. Instead, Shion is as tense as ever, shoulders hunched up to his ears as he shivers through aftershocks that have his hips still twitching. His pale, pretty cock is going soft against his thigh, his belly covered in his own seed, and you’re overcome with the desire to make this poor boy  _ relax.  _

“Easy, I’m not going to hurt you.” You scoot up the bed towards him, trying to ignore the way Shion flinches and jolts like he wants to back away. “I just made you come, didn’t I? Is that what someone who was going to hurt you would do? I’m not going to be mean.”

Shion just closes his eyes, somehow shaking even harder. 

“I-I,” he pauses, licks dry lips, “I’ll do whatever you want me to. You don’t  _ have  _ to hurt me. I’ll be good...” Trailing off, he looks away. 

“Okay.  _ Okay.”  _ This is only the first time you’ve had Shion with you like this, and you’re already figuring out two things; one, that just interacting with him is dangerous territory, and two, that he’s for sure your favorite. 

“...can I prove that I won’t hurt you?” you ask, with an idea in mind. 

Shion makes a soft squeaking noise, but nods his head. 

“Good. I’ll make you feel good, so you’ll know that I’m not gonna be mean to you.” You lean forward to kiss the top of his fluffy head. 

Shion flinches, because of course he does. You settle in beside him anyway, adjusting yourself so you can reach everything. Shion squirms, tilting his head away and closing his eyes. You just have to prove that you’re a nice person, you think. Even if you do technically own him, you can still be nice. You can make him feel good. You can prove it. 

When you wrap your hand around Shion’s softening cock once again, he yelps, hips twisting to get away. With the first stroke, he whines, burying his face in the pillows. With the second, he starts to squirm. He’s sensitive, that much is obvious. You increase the speed, twisting your hand, and Shion whimpers like he’s dying. You can see his chest moving up and down; desperate breaths that still don’t get him enough air. His hands fist in the blankets like he’s holding on for dear life. It’s kind of cute, but also kind of sad. You think that making him come again is a  _ very  _ good idea. 

Your hand and Shion’s cock are both still slick with lube and come. Your hand slides over his skin easily, a slick enough glide that Shion can’t keep still. His whole lower body is squirming into the overstimulation, his cock trying desperately to force itself to get hard once again. 

“Good boy. You’re doing great.” You lean in enough to kiss Shion’s cheek, twisting your hand wetly around his cock as you do. “The faces you make are so pretty, darling. There’s no need to hide them.”

Shion whines loud and high, but obediently turns his face back up toward you. He’s flushed deep, pretty pink all over his pale skin, all the way down to his neck. His periwinkle eyes are half-lidded and sex-drunk, watering at the corners from either fear or pleasure. His lips are bitten-pink and parted, his soft tongue just visible from between them. 

“There we go. That’s better. Now, don’t try to hold still for me. You’re allowed to move. If it feels good, go ahead.” 

With the command, it’s like Shion breaks. His hips buck up, thighs snapping together and trying to squeeze down; whether to stop the endless stimulation or get more, it’s impossible to tell. You squeeze your hand over the head of him and he’s writhing, wiggling like a desperate, caught thing. 

“Perfect. That’s just what I want to see. Now,” you say as you notice him still trying to bite down on his lip, “no more of that. You can make noise. I won’t be upset. No one will. Be as loud as you need to be.”

Once again, it’s like letting loose the floodgates. As soon as the command registers, Shion moans out loud, dropping his head back at a particularly good twist of your wrist. He’s hard again, somehow, swollen and straining against your fingers. The noises coming out of him are pure need; a plea for more or some kind of end. You’re torturously overstimulating him, and from the look of his fucked-out face, you know he likes it. 

When you purposefully rub the pad of your thumb just under the head of him, tormenting that most sensitive little bit of skin, Shion almost shrieks. His legs draw up, trying to curl into himself to hide. One arm tucks around his midsection, but his other hand goes to yours, squeezing down tight. The touch is just too much for his body to handle. He’s coming within seconds.

This time, you keep going. You pump Shion through his orgasm, pinning his hips down and keeping your hand in place even when his moans turn frantic. You don’t let up until his pretty cock goes soft in your hand once again. As soon as you release him, Shion drops like strings have been cut. 

“What a good boy.” You brush the fluffy, cream-colored bangs out of Shion’s eyes, taking in every detail of the exhausted look on his face. “That was perfect. You were perfect for me. Such a sweet, good little thing.”

The praise makes Shion shiver all over again. His eyes open, staring at you with a desperate sort of intensity you’re not used to. He slowly rolls over, as if judging for the moment when you’ll decide to hit him. When you don’t pull away, he slowly, carefully snuggles up to your chest. 

“Th-Thank you...” he gets out at last. “I’m yours. Please use me as you see fit. I’ll... I-I’ll do my very best to be good for you.”


	28. Masato/Reader: Ahegao + Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the commenter who gave me the idea to include pegging in this! :D I was kind of stuck on what to do with the ahegao request, but the extra idea gave me just the push I needed to get a good idea! So now Masato gets wrecked. Bad. :3c
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

As soon as your fingers press inside Masato’s hole, he hisses in a breath, head tipping back. He’s sensitive; he always is. Even though his eyes are squinted shut, even though he’s obviously embarrassed beyond belief, his cock, hard against his stomach, proves that he likes this. 

You scissor your fingers, stretching him out with slow, gentle motions. Masato squirms the whole while, rocking his hips back against your fingers ever so slightly. You spend a little while just stretching him, purposefully avoiding the spot that will make him see stars, making him wait for what he wants the most. You can tease him a little bit and get away with it. If anything, making him ask for it is even better than giving right away. 

“Masato, tell me what you want,” you tease, grinning like a cat in a suspicious pile of feathers. You might be enjoying this a bit too much. 

Masato swallows hard, hips squirming up like he thinks he can get your fingers to press into that spot just by moving enough. He brings an arm up to cover his eyes. He can’t look at you. He can’t meet your eyes. 

“I-I...” he trails off, tipping his head to the side. “There, p-please. Th-That... that place.” How cute. He can’t even bring himself to say it. 

“Mm, good enough. I’ll let that slide...  _ this time. _ ”

That really was a good try, so you slide in a third finger, crooking all three up into his prostate all at once. Masato actually  _ yelps,  _ the arm over his face flying down to the bed so he can dig his fingers into the sheets. You press and massage into that spot until he’s wriggling desperately, body twitching out of his control at the pleasure of it all. 

When you pull your fingers out of his hole, Masato moans. It’s a desperate noise, like he wants you back inside of him very badly. His hole flutters, clenching down on nothing. Well, it certainly won’t be nothing for long. You adjust the strap-on around your hips, smirking to yourself. 

“Ready for it? You’re stretched enough, so I know you can take it.” 

Running a hand up Masato’s thigh, you take in how pretty he looks. His hair is a mess, his face is getting redder by the second, and there’s a thin line of drool spilling from his pretty pink lips already.

“Y-Yes. Please put it in,” Masato gets out, squeezing his eyes shut like he can’t believe what he just said. Like his dignity is shattering into pieces. 

Without another word, you scoot in closer. You lift Masato’s pale, skinny legs, adjusting them around your hips for better access, leaving him spread out and on display for you. His cock twitches at the feeling, drooling a thin line of pre-come down his belly. How pretty. You love this sight. You line your dick up with his hole, giving a teasing rock of your hips that just barely pushes the head inside, gives him just enough stimulation to tease. 

Masato whines, squirming again. His hips rock down, looking for the toy, and you provide. You push up, sliding in just an inch or two inside. 

Masato takes the toy beautifully. It doesn’t take long at all to press all the way inside of him, to slide in far enough that your hips meet his. Masato breathes deep all the while, letting hid body adjust to the sudden stretch. 

“Alright. It’s in all the way.” You run a hand over his belly, petting gently over where you know the toy is stretching him out inside. Sometimes, you wish you could put something inside of him that’s big enough that you could  _ see  _ the way it distends his insides. “You ready for more?”

Masato nods, still keeping his eyes closed. Poor thing gets so embarrassed during these moments. He’s so delicate. Everything about him is thin and pretty, like you could break him in half. Even his dignity is a breakable thing, just as tender and fragile as the rest of him. He never quite manages to open his eyes at first. He’s always far too embarrassed. 

You start up a steady rhythm, thrusting the toy in and out at a pace that sets Masato’s thighs shaking, clenching down around your waist. By the time you hit his prostate again, he’s already moaning. The sudden shock gets a  _ keen,  _ high and desperate. His head tips back as his hips buck, pressing back into your thrusts like he needs so much more. You indulge him. You speed up. You thrust hard enough to rock his body against the bed, hitting his prostate directly with every press inside. 

At some point, Masato’s eyes slide open. There’s a line of drool running down his chin, and the more you pound inside of him, the further his pretty mouth falls open, a pathetically needy expression falling over him. 

When you think he’s really starting to look desperate, you reach down, flicking the little switch on the toy that turns on the vibrations. 

Masato  _ shrieks  _ at that, thighs clamping down hard around your waist as he writhes. His eyes fly open, all but crossing at the pleasure that sparks down his spine. His mouth drops all the way open as well, tongue lolling out of his mouth as soon as you drive the vibrating dick into his prostate dead-on. The noises leaving his mouth are pure pleasure. The flush on his cheeks is approaching scarlet. He looks completely fucked-out. 

The expression on his face is the kind of thing Masato would die of embarrassment if he knew about. He’s the picture of undignified, moaning like a whore from nothing more than a good fucking. His hands come up around his head again, fingers clenching and unclenching as his back arches, pressing his chest up and out in a wanton display. 

You speed up. You want to see more and more of Masato’s desperate expressions. You want to pound his prostate until there are tears of pleasure in his eyes. You want to push him to the very limits of what he can take. 

Masato shrieks as you nail his prostate with a particularly rough thrust. You take in the slutty face he’s making, and push his thighs apart. 


	29. Ai/Reader/Camus: Threesome + Orgasm Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost dooooooneeee~~~ O3O I only have two chapters left, and those are the ones I've been saving for last! The final two will be my two favorite requests that I've gotten, and they'll be published as soon as I can get them done! Meanwhile, in this chapter, Ai and Camus are s u f f e r i n g >:3c

Having two very pretty boys on their hands and knees in front of you is quite the sight. It’s even better when they’re both completely naked and blushing up to their ears from the embarrassment of it all. 

Ai is holding it together decently. He’s flushed, his silky aqua hair is loose around his shoulders, and he’s actually managing to meet your eye. He’s kneeling, sitting up straight, posture perfect as he tries to keep himself composed. He’s not so much as sparing a glance to the person beside him, which you imagine is to keep his own dignity in one piece. 

Camus, meanwhile, isn’t keeping himself together so well. He’s on his hands and knees, ass in the air, purposefully not looking at you from behind the curtain of dull blonde hair hiding his face. The broad, strong line of his shoulders and back is a delicious sight, even if you aren’t getting to see the surely-flustered expression etched across his pretty face. 

They’re both collared and leashed; Ai in a soft, silver collar with a white bow, and Camus in a pure white lined with gold. You have the two leashes in one hand, holding them lightly where you sit above them. There’s a remote beside you as well, and that’s the real fun part here. 

“Alright, boys. Time to get started. Hope you’re both ready~” You clap your hands together with a grin, then pick up the little remote. 

You twist the dial just a little bit, and Ai stiffens. Camus’s shoulders give a slight twitch. When it comes to vibrators and, well, everything, Ai is always the more sensitive one. His pale, pretty cock gives an interested twitch between his legs as his hands clench a bit more tightly in his lap. Camus, meanwhile, keeps mostly still, hips rocking ever-so-slightly at the teasing sensation pulsing inside of him. It’s too low to do much for him. 

So, because you’re  _ so  _ kind, you turn it up, twisting the little knob up to the third setting. Ai squeaks at that, stiffening and squeezing his eyes shut. Camus finally gives a little groan, hips rocking just a bit. 

Camus is better at appearing collected, while Ai’s synthetic nerves leave him horribly oversensitive. What’s nothing more than a torturous tease to Camus is easily enough to make Ai come, and what gets Camus to the edge is utter torment for Ai. It’s a wonderful combination, really, especially when you have their toys controlled by the same remote. 

Clicking the setting up to four, you watch as Ai starts to bite his lip. His cock is fully hard now, bobbing against his belly with obvious need. 

“W-Would you hurry up,” Camus growls, glaring up at you through his bangs. You notice that he’s starting to thrust helplessly into the air, body acting against his will. Just as you thought, the current setting is a tease. 

“I’d rather n-not–” Ai gasps, the little movement of adjusting his posture apparently driving the toy in right where he’s sensitive. 

And here’s where the fun part begins; exactly what you’re wanting. 

“Alright. I’ll be nice.” You grin in a way that is very distinctly  _ not  _ nice, twisting the dial up just one more level; a steady half-way five. 

Ai yelps, shivering all over as his hips buck and his cock twitches. That’s a level that he can come at, and after just a few moments of that intensity, the buildup from the previous four settings finally hits. With a whine, his head drops forward, his cock spurting white against his stomach and over his thighs as he shakes through his first orgasm. 

At this point, Camus is watching. He swallows hard, ice blue eyes fixed on the site of his group-mate getting the release he’s longing for. With enough of a flourish that you know Camus can see it, you set the remote down beside you, giving him a truly evil look as you do. 

It doesn’t take long for them to get the message. 

After a moment of leaving Ai to tremble from the overstimulation, you tug his leash a bit, forcing him forward onto his hands and knees. 

The motion puts his ass in the air, and just as you hope, drives the vibrator down harshly onto his prostate. He moans, thighs snapping together and chest hitting the floor as his cock drools a steady line of pre-come onto the floor, wiggling his ass just enough that he looks even sluttier. By now, his eyes are squeezed even more tightly shut. By now, he’s so oversensitive that it must be a battle not to come again and make everything worse. 

At the same time, Camus has moved on to full-on fucking into the air. He knows he’s not allowed to touch himself, so the motion must be a desperate attempt to get any kind of friction against his prostate, to get anything that might be enough to push him over the edge he knees. 

“Turn it up,” he hisses, glaring at you with furious humiliation. 

“Nope~” you grin. “I don’t think Ai would like that. He’s already so sensitive, see? Any more would just be mean. And anyway, you’re  _ fine.  _ I’m not going to touch the dial again, so you can come like that or not at all.”

Are you being mean? Absolutely. Does the very threat of leaving him to suffer make Camus’s cock twitch between his legs?  _ Visibly.  _

Just as Camus is opening his mouth to put down his pride and beg, Ai comes again, this time almost wailing at the pleasure of it all. As soon as he rides out his orgasm, though, he’s back to whimpering, jerking his hips helplessly to try to get away from the endless pressure against his prostate. 

Camus groans, dropping himself down to the same ass-up position when his arms start getting shaky, then whining when the sudden movement drives the vibrator torturously against his insides. You’ll let him come eventually, sure, but it’s going to be when you’re good and ready. His cock is looking deliciously red and swollen already, but you think you can wait until after he’s desperate enough to ask nicely. 

They’ll both just have to endure until then. 


	30. Van/Reader: Exhibitionism + Power Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last one!!!! :D We're SO CLOSE to completion, everyone!!! This chapter was super fun to write, tbh, especially with what a little brat Van turned out to be. Thank you to the requesters for giving me a chance to write my boy! I tried to include a whole lot of kinks in this, at least in passing, so hopefully the requesters are satisfied~
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com

You pin Van back against the wall of the storage closet, tipping his head back for a kiss. He eagerly presses into the touch, stretching up on his tiptoes to meet you as closely as he can. Wrapping one hand around his throat, you gently press him back where he belongs. 

“Hold still. I know you’re easy, but you can have  _ some  _ patience,” you growl against his mouth, biting his lower lip sharply. 

And yes, Van is an easy thing. He apparently has no sense of danger– including being ready and willing to fuck in a backstage closet on one of his movie sets. Like, you really have no idea how you two have gone so long without getting caught, considering Van’s fondness for risky places for doing it. Apparently, the thrill just gets him even more on edge. 

“Come on~” he whines. “You like it too. I’m eager, yeah, but so are you. You wanna fuck me right here, right? You wanna do it too.” Van presses against the hand on his throat, squirming as he raises a hand to grip your wrist. “I’ll do whatever you want. You know I’ll be good.”

The offer is tempting, but you  _ are  _ backstage, where anyone could stumble upon you with one wrongly opened door. But Van is straight-up tempting you. And you’re not one to turn down a challenge. 

“Fine. You’ll get what you want.” 

Roughly, you flip Van around, pinning him against the wall from behind. You get your hand on his belt, your mouth on his neck, and start making progress on biting red marks into the back of his neck where anyone can see. As expected, Van arches back into you, moaning out loud at even the slight bit of contact and pain. When it comes down to it, he’s kind of a slut... and you’re okay with that. You do sort of encourage it. 

So you get Van’s pants open, tugged just far enough down his hips that his pretty cock and tender balls can spring free. It also winds up exposing half of his ass, but that’s a conquest for another time. 

Spitting in your hand, you wrap your fingers around Van’s cock. He thrusts into your touch from the get-go with an excitable grin, smiling like there’s nothing in the world wrong with getting jacked off in a storage closet where anyone could see him bare and squirming, fucking into your hand. 

He starts making noise quick too, too-loud moans and desperate little yelps every time you twist your hand around the head of him. 

“Shut up,” you hiss. “You’re too loud. You’re going to get yourself caught, you know.” You should be lecturing him for real, but even as you say it, you rub your thumb torturously over the most sensitive spot on him. 

“Make me,” Van grins. “I wanna have you shut me up yourself. Fuck me until I can’t even whimper, right? Have me scream my voice out until I can’t keep the rasp out of it even on stage.” You think his eyes might be crossing. Someone’s getting way too carried away with all of this. 

“Yeah, not happening. You can be quiet, or I can leave you here.”

Even as you say it, you’re encouraging him. You shove two fingers of your other hand into Van’s mouth, finger-fucking against his tongue and shutting him up just like he wanted. Maybe it’ll stick. 

All the while, you keep stroking him. Van moans behind the fingers in his mouth, bucking his hips into your touch. You speed up your pace, slicked only by spit and the downright excessive amounts of pre his cock is drooling. You let him fuck your hand until he’s whining behind the makeshift gag, legs trembling as he struggles to keep himself properly upright for it all. 

Then, you take your hand away with no warning, gagging any protests with your fingers against his tongue. Van whines anyway, but it doesn’t get him anywhere. He tries to turn around to face you, probably to beg for you to let him finish, but you just shove him right back against the wall. 

“Nope. You wanted this, so you’re getting it. You’ll come when I say so, and not a moment before. You want to be a good little slut, right?” You’re being a little mean, yeah, but he kind of does deserve it. 

Van makes some muffled protest over your fingers. You ignore it, then go right back to stroking him off once you think he’s calmed down a bit. 

That situation repeats itself twice, until Van really does collapse. His legs give out at the fourth time you deny him his orgasm, his eyes rolling as he all but wails around your fingers still fucking his mouth. Poor thing must have gotten a little too overwhelmed. How sad. 

Even when you pull out of his mouth, Van doesn’t get smart again. He leans back against you, looking thoroughly fucked out, swollen cock bobbing helplessly against his shirt– the only real friction he’s getting. 

“Alright. I’ll humor you, you little shit.” You kiss Van’s forehead, tugging him into your lap. His smaller frame fits against yours perfectly, head tipping back against your shoulder and nuzzling into your shirt. “Yeah, yeah, you’re cute. Now, you’d better stay quiet, or I’ll choke you or something awful, got it? I’m not gonna mess around.” You put your hand back around his cock and Van nods dreamily, eyes lidded. 

“I wouldn’t mind. You could choke me, and I’d be happy.” He flashes you a dopey smile, all but snuggling back into your lap. Every little move of your hand makes him whimper. You’re reminded again that you two are  _ technically  _ in public. Anyone could see you just by opening the door. 

“Yeah, you’re a good boy like that. I can do whatever I want to you, and you take it like a perfect little slut.” You press another kiss to Van’s hair. 

Between the praise and you speeding up your pace, it’s all Van can take. He bites down on his lip to stifle the wail when he comes, painting your hand with white as he shudders and twitches in your lap helplessly. 

You know he’ll rope you into this time and time again. 


	31. Natsuki/Reader/Satsuki: Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, Kinktober is DONE!!!! :D It's 4AM and I don't have much to say other than that I loved working on this whole thing <3 Thank you to everyone who sent in requests, and thank you to everyone who read and commented! I thank all of you for making this lovely series possible~ Oh, and enjoy the last bit of Natsuki (and Satsuki) smut. XD
> 
> utxpri.tumblr.com
> 
> And I have a writing Discord now! Come chat about my fic stuff and get update info here: https://discord.gg/dxU3pHd

Natsuki whines deliciously when you press your fingers along his prostate just right. A little bit of pressure makes his hips buck, even with just two fingers inside. Natsuki’s  _ sensitive.  _ It doesn’t take much to get him feeling it– at least when it’s your hands on him, your hands touching him. 

He’s kneeling ass up, face pressed into a pillow to muffle his cute little noises. Even so, you can make out every little whine and whimper. Even so, you can see the way his thighs are shaking with every touch to that spot. 

You tease him more, sliding your two fingers on either side of the little gland, pressure on both sides making Natsuki all but shriek into the pillow. His cock twitches hard between his legs, desperately, painfully hard. You know that at this rate, it won’t be long before he comes. And you fully intend to push him through that orgasm into another one, torturing him with pleasure until he’s too weak to do anything but whimper for more. 

“A-Ah,” Natsuki squeaks. “Keep going... Feels nice–” His voice is slurred enough that you can imagine he’s drooling. You drive your fingers down on his prostate hard enough to make him choke on a moan. 

This time, you keep steady pressure, not letting up. You rub your fingers in little circles, never leaving the spot that’s going to make him scream. Natsuki starts to shiver, body shaking out of his control. His moans get louder, more desperate, and you can tell that he’s only barely managing to keep himself upright. He’s going to come within seconds, you can tell. 

And, exactly like you expect, Natsuki’s cock is shooting white within the next ten seconds, twitching against his belly. You massage him through it, pressing down on his prostate with little stroking motions as he keens his pleasure into the pillow, body jerking and spasming uncontrollably. 

Then, one of those aftershocks ends in his glasses knocked off. 

Well, fuck.

Almost instantly, the look on Natsuki’s face changes dramatically. It’s Satsuki taking over. He goes from melty, overwhelmed pleasure to utter shock etched across his features in a matter of seconds.

“Wh-What–?” Satsuki squeaks, yes,  _ squeaks.  _ You know that Satsuki shares memories with his other half, but this still has to be a shock. 

“Hi, Satsuki,” you chirp. “I was in the middle of making Natsuki feel good, but it’s you now, so I’m going to keep going, if you don’t mind?” He probably won’t kill you for this.  _ Probably.  _ At least you can hope so. 

To punctuate your words, you slide your fingers on either side of Satsuki’s prostate in the way that you know makes Natsuki shriek. Satsuki responds just the same, thighs snapping together as a ragged keen leaves him. Considering that his body just came seconds ago, he has to be horrifically oversensitive. It shows. Satsuki’s knees give out a second later and he drops onto his side, shaking so hard you can see it. You follow, rolling his strong body over onto his back and never letting your fingers slip out of his hole. Satsuki is apparently too weak with pleasure to resist. 

Coming to the conclusion that now is a good time to give him more, you slide your third finger inside, delighting in the way Satsuki yelps. Like this, you can see his expression so much more clearly; the wide eyes, scarlet blush, and open drooling mouth. He’s forced to bite down on his hand to muffle his desperate noises when you press down on his prostate again.

“St-Stop–! I c-can’t take it–” Satsuki whimpers, writhing on your fingers. “F-Feels, feels way too  _ good. _ ” He squeezes his eyes shut, hips twisting as his cock spits a steady line of stick pre out onto his stomach. 

“Do you really want me to stop?” you ask, massaging your fingers right over his sensitive spot, all but milking him. “I can stop.”

“ _ Fuck you _ ,” Satsuki says instead, trying to sound intimidating, but coming off as completely, brokenly overwhelmed. And, well, that’s a challenge if you’ve ever heard one. Permission plain and simple. 

So you crook all three fingers, applying steady pressure to his prostate and not letting up. Satsuki muffles a screech into his hand, eyes going wide as his back arches. He comes again, too empty to produce much more than a couple trailing lines of come. This time, his body is actually shuddering, jerking on your fingers like he wants both more and to get away. 

Of course, you keep going. You switch to light, teasing strokes, pushing him through his orgasm and not letting him come down. Satsuki moans behind his hand, loud enough that you imagine the whole building can hear. You think his eyes might be crossing. 

“Y-Yo–, Y-You... i-it’s, t-t-too much,  _ good. _ ” Even Satsuki’s words are getting scrambled, his whole body shuddering out of his control as you press your fingers down on either side of his prostate and squeeze in. 

This is quite the satisfying sight. With your free hand, you hitch Satsuki’s legs up over your shoulders, pressing in and pinning him back, giving yourself the perfect angle to torture him with. Like this, every touch to his prostate is magnified, the extra pressure enough to make him scream. Satsuki’s cock isn’t getting hard anymore, just laying soft and tender against his stomach, painfully red and still spitting a steady line of clear, milky pre. 

“You’re doing great. Perfect. I told you I’d make you feel good too! We can get one more out of you, I know we can. I’m going to make you scream for me until everyone hears it.” You might be getting a little carried away, but it’s  _ so  _ worth it. Satsuki is making the weakest face you’ve ever seen. 

When you start up the steady pressure again, massaging his prostate and not letting up, Satsuki wails, whole body going limp at once like he doesn’t even have the energy left to struggle. He’s drooling, eyes rolled back, shuddering limp and helpless under the relentless touch. You don’t know if it’s pleasure or pure torture at this point. 

Satsuki’s noises keep getting more desperate. He’s shaking all over. You can’t wait to see what he looks like when he comes a third time. 


End file.
